Mi Querida Genkai
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: Un antiguo compañero de Genkai aparese dispuesto a vengarse por un desaire del pasado usando a Yusuke en contra de ella
1. Prólogo

Este es mi primer fics hecho con mi mayor aprecio por la serie YuYu Hakusho, esta historia no tiene nada Hentai ni Yaoi, ni nada ofensivo, cosas que no me gustan, sólo es una historia simple entre maestra y discípulo sobre mis personajes favoritos: Genkai y Yusuke Urameshi. Todos los personajes (menos los malos, esos los inventé yo) pertenecen a una marca registrada. No es mi intención ganar dinero con ella. Espero que lo disfruten. Perdonen si cometí algunos errores, pues hace poco comencé a ver la serie. 

Gaby Chan Jinn

MI QUERIDA GENKAI 

PRIMERA PARTE: EL CUMPLEAÑOS

Prólogo 

En un remoto lugar del Mundo de las Apariciones, en el más oscuro y tenebroso de los territorios, se alzaba un oscuro y escalofriante castillo. En el interior de éste se hallaban reunidos en un gran salón sumido en las tinieblas, cuatro hombres. Cuatro hombres que planeaban destruir las vidas de Yuske y sus amigos.

-Llegó la hora de conquistar el Mudo Humano. –dijo un apuesto hombre de largos cabellos negros y cuerpo musculoso.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo lo haríamos, Shie. –dijo el otro hombre que lo acompañaba, que poseía un largo cabello celeste.

El aludido volteó hacia el que le había hablado.

-El momento ha llegado amigos míos, mi momento ha llegado... -Un relámpago cruzó brevemente por sus ojos azules. – ... de cobrar mi venganza... –sonrió casi saboreando la idea.


	2. El Cumpleaños de Genkai

Capítulo 1: El Cumpleaños de Genkai 

El timbre de la escuela sonó dando así por terminado otro día más de clases, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir alegremente del edificio rumbo a sus casas o a otros lugares con el fin de divertirse un rato. Yuske y Keiko eran dos de aquellos estudiantes, pero no eran tan normales sus vidas como las de los demás. Y como si ambos no pudieran hacer algo más que estarse peleando como siempre, Yusuke recibió un golpe de su amiga Keiko.

-¡Yuske! ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!

-¡Ouch! ¡Ya basta de golpearme Keiko! ¡Ya me tienes cansado!

-Si me harías caso y atendieras en clase en vez de ponerte a dormir, no te sacarías esas terribles malas notas. –Se quejó ella, entre preocupada y molesta a la vez.

-Es mi vida y no necesito que alguien me esté diciendo cómo vivirla. –Replicó Yuske con orgullo y terquedad.

-¡Pero es por tu bien!

-Yo sabré lo que es bueno para mí.

-Eres un... –con la paciencia ya acabada, Keiko se disponía a propinarle otro golpe a su amigo.

-¡Hola chicos! –gritó Kuwabara que venía corriendo a reunirse con ellos evitando así que Yuske recibiera el castigo de Keiko-¿Peleando otra vez?

-Yuske es un cabeza dura. –Se quejó la chica.

-No le hagas caso, Kuwabara, está enojada por unas tonterías –Saludó el chico a su amigo.

-La malas calificaciones no son tonterías. –se molestó Keiko.

Kuwabara se le quedó mirando por un momento con cara de no entender nada. Sus ojos pasaron de la cara de Keiko a la cara de Yuske.

-En serio que Keiko es una rezongona, ¿verdad, Yuske?

Yuske no tubo tiempo de detener aquel comentario tonto de Kuwabara, ya que ambos recibieron las represalias de Keiko.

Kurama llegó a tiempo para ver el momento en que Yuske y Kuwabara se estrellaban contra una pared golpeados por una furiosa Keiko. El chico entonces sonrió pensando para sus adentros: "Ya están esos tres peleándose por nada seguramente".

-Oigan chicos, ya basta de peleas –dijo el muchacho pelirrojo con su usual calma al llegar junto a ellos –tengo algo que decirles.

-Hola Kurama, ¿ qué quieres decirnos? –Preguntó Yuske sobándose el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

-Acabo de encontrarme con Botán, y ella me dijo que mañana es el cumpleaños de Genkai.

-¿De veras? –se sorprendió Yuske –ella nunca me lo dijo.

-Será porque tú nunca se lo preguntaste. –replicó Keiko con aire de reproche.

Yuske se sonrojó avergonzado y molesto.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa ser tan hombre. –Se excusó el muchacho queriendo restar importancia a su estupidez.

-Dirás ser tan idiota. –Comentó Kuwabara.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú le preguntaste a Yukina cuando cumple años? –replicó muy enojado Yuske dando así en el clavo.

-¡Cállate estúpido! –gritó Kuwabara muy avergonzado y enfurecido al ser pillado en su falta..

-Ya no peleen. –Los detuvo Kurama poniéndose en medio de los dos, evitando así otra larga pelea a puños de aquellos dos.

-Tenemos que pensar en lo que le regalaremos a Genkai. –Dijo Keiko.

-¿Regalar? –preguntó Yuske. Y poniéndose muy serio comenzó a pensar lo que sería mejor hacerse. -¿Y qué les parece si le hacemos una fiesta de cumpleaños? –dijo al fin.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y en silencio.

-¡¡Que buena idea Yuske!! –gritó Botán apareciendo de repente detrás de Keiko, Kuwabara y Kurama haciéndolos asustar como a Yuske.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de aparecerte así de repente, Botán?! –gritó Yuske enfurecido.

-¿Es una buena idea, verdad muchachos?. –preguntó la chica a los demás sin darle importancia a los gritos de Yuske.

-Sí –replicó Kuwabara –es raro viniendo de Yuske, con ese cerebro de pájaro que tiene...

-¡Ah! Mira quién habla, el bruto del equipo Urameshi. –Atacó Yuske ofendido por los comentarios de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –El aludido se abalanzó en contra de Yuske blandiendo amenazadoramente su puño. Kurama tubo que intervenir una vez más.

-Calma, chicos. –Dijo. –Tu idea es muy buena, Yuske, voy a decírselo a Hiei para que nos reunamos mañana en el Templo de Genkai.

-¿Crees que él vendrá? –preguntó extrañado Yuske.

-Creo que sí, él no es tan antisocial como aparenta. –dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

-¡Fantástico, nos reuniremos todos! –exclamó Botán muy entusiasmada –yo invitaré al Señor Koenma y a Yukina.

-¿Yukina? –Kuwabara reaccionó ante el nombre de su amada y comenzó a moverse de aquí para allá portándose como un tonto. -¡Oh mi amada Yukina! Su nombre suena como una dulce melodía cantada por tiernos ángeles...

Ante esa sarta de tonterías, sus otros amigos lo miraban con cara de vergüenza.

-Y tú invita también a tu hermana, Kuwabara. –Dijo Botán con una sonrisa para sorpresa de Kuwabara que se quedó petrificado ante tal sentencia.

-¡Me niego! –gritó Kuwabara determinante.

-Entonces no invitaré a Yukina... –dijo pícaramente Botán.

-¿Eh?, está bien, como tú quieras. –se apresuró a decir el otro viendo que su encuentro con su amada Yukina peligraba.

-Bueno, entonces Keiko, Shizuru y Kurama se encargarán de la comida, Kuwabara y Yuske de la bebida y yo de la decoración. Todos traigan regalos, ¿no?. –dijo Botán con su eterna sonrisa. -¡Nos vemos mañana en el Templo de Genkai!. Y diciendo esto la chica desapareció como vino.

-Lo del regalo será algo difícil –dijo Kurama –especialmente para Hiei.

Todos asintieron poniéndose de acuerdo con Kurama.

"Genkai se pondrá muy contenta con esta sorpresa" Pensó Yuske sin imaginar lo que iba a pasar más adelante.


	3. La Sorpresa de Yusuke

**Capítulo 2: La Sorpresa de Yuske.**

Amanecía. Era un hermoso amanecer de un día más.

"Un día más, un año más". Pensó Genkai cuando observaba aquel bello amanecer. Suspiró entre resignada y triste a la vez. Era una de las mejores maestras de artes marciales mágicas de los tres mundos y estaba feliz con ello, pero no tenía familia, ni hijos, ni a nadie a quién amar, a veces se preguntaba si su elección había sido la correcta. Volvió a suspirar. Odiaba cuando se sentía así, sola y deprimida, no debía sentirse así, ella debía ser fuerte, como siempre lo demostraba ante los demás, ante ella misma, no podía ser débil, no podía... pero aún así...

-Bueno –dijo al fin la anciana levantándose del piso de dónde estaba sentada –no ganaré nada poniéndome así, esta es mi vida, la vida que elegí y no debo arrepentirme.

Y diciendo esto se dispuso a comenzar su día como tantos otros, pero inmediatamente sintió la presencia de su discípulo Yuske. "Qué extraño", pensó ella, "¿Qué hará Yuske a estas horas por aquí?".

-¡¡Maestra Genkai!! –gritó el muchacho subiendo las escaleras de la entrada del templo y llegando hasta ella muy agitado.

-Por lo visto te falta entrenamiento si llegas hasta aquí corriendo y ya te sientes agitado. –dijo la maestra del ReikouHadouken con tono de burla.

-¿Vengo a visitarla y es así como me recibe? –se quejó el muchacho.

Genkai sonrió. Daba las gracias el que su discípulo hubiera venido para sacarla de su tonta depresión.

-¿Viniste a visitar a esta pobre anciana? –Genkai se rió con ganas –No te creo, Yuske. Algo malo debe estar pasando para que vinieras a verme.

Yuske, visiblemente molesto por las especulaciones de su maestra, sintió deseos de irse al diablo.

-¡Le digo que vengo a visitarla, maestra Genkai! ¿O quiere que se lo haga entender por medio de señas como a los monos?

-¡¿Te atreves a gritarme y a compararme con un mono, tonto?!

Ambos se miraron con determinación por unos momentos, bastante enfadado Yuske y bastante entretenida Genkai. Pero ya más tranquilizado después de unos momentos, Yuske decidió apaciguar las cosas.

-¿Quiere que la ayude con algo? –sabía que se arrepentiría.

-¿Hoy no tienes escuela?

-No tengo ganas de ir. –Replicó el muchacho sin preocupación.

Genkai sonrió. Haría que Yuske hubiera deseado ir a la escuela ese día.

Así, Yuske comenzó su mañana comprando los víveres para su maestra, limpiando las habitaciones del templo (entre maldiciones que bufaba el muchacho), lavando la ropa, partiendo leña para la cocina y el baño, y de paso, entrenando duramente con Genkai, porque según ella, le hacía falta al muchacho.

Ya al mediodía, ambos se sentaron a comer el almuerzo que había preparado Yuske milagrosamente. (El muchacho había practicado toda la noche anterior con Keiko en la cocina, tarea que fue pesada para la pobre chica).

-No está tan mal. –Comentó Genkai al probar la comida.

-¿No está tan mal? –se quejo Yuske -¡me costó trabajo hacerlo!

-Eso demuestra lo inútil que eres.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó el muchacho dando un gran bocado a la comida.

Después del almuerzo, ambos se dispusieron a dormir la siesta. Genkai se durmió feliz dando las gracias a Yuske mentalmente por su visita. Yuske, al verla dormida, se levantó sigilosamente y se fue de la habitación en cuclillas tratando de no hacer ruido. Después de un tiempo, Genkai despertó al no sentir la presencia de su discípulo, entonces notó que Yuske no estaba durmiendo en su cama, rápidamente se levantó y fue a buscar al muchacho y averiguar porqué se había levantado tan pronto. Su intuición la hizo dirigirse hacia el salón principal del Templo, y al llegar se paró frente a la puerta. Había mucho silencio. Demasiado.

-¡¡Ayúdeme, Maestra Genkai!! ¡¡Me atacan!! –gritó Yuske en el interior de aquel salón.

Sorprendida y preocupada, Genkai entró al salón con gran velocidad dispuesta a ayudar a su discípulo de quien lo estuviera atacando.

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAESTRA GENKAI!!! –gritaron todos los que estaban reunidos en el salón sorprendiendo así a la anciana.


	4. La Fiesta

Capítulo 3: La Fiesta 

Yuske, Botán, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Koenma y hasta Hiei (disimuladamente) se acercaron a felicitar a Genkai, que no terminaba de recuperarse de la agradable sorpresa que le habían preparado los chicos. Todos fueron entregándole sus regalos que más tarde ella abriría.

El salón estaba muy bien adornado para la ocasión, la improvisada mesa estaba repleta de comida y bebida, la música sonaba a todo dar, también habían videos juegos y karaoke. Genkai estaba totalmente feliz por todo lo que veía, aunque por supuesto, no lo demostraba demasiado, sólo sonreía tranquilamente. Entonces notó que todos la miraban esperando algo.

-Comiencen ya la fiesta, partida de tontos. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Entusiasmados, los jóvenes comenzaron con la diversión, Yuske y Botán llevaron a la maestra Genkai hacia su asiento de honor, Yuske hacía tantas reverencias y monerías que recibió un coscorrón de su maestra para que se tranquilizara y dejara de hacerse el payaso.

Todo estuvo muy entretenido durante la fiesta, Yuske y Kuwabara comieron como animales hasta que Keiko y Shizuru los pusieron en su lugar con unos golpes de puño; por la poca costumbre, Botán y Koenma se habían emborrachado con el sake haciéndolos hablar más de la cuenta; Hiei se mantenía apartado de todos en el otro extremo de la mesa en dónde no daba la luz aparentando su infelicidad por estar allí. Después, Keiko sacó a bailar a Yuske a pesar de las negativas de este; para enfado de Hiei, Kuwabara había sacado a bailar a la tímida Yukina; una mareada Botán bailaba con Kurama; y entre tosidas y mareos, Koenma bailaba con Shizuru que no paraba de fumar. En un rapto de desbordada alegría, Yuske intentó sacar a bailar a Genkai, pero este recibió un golpe por parte de esta por su atrevimiento.

Luego jugaron a los videos juegos Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, Genkai, Shizuru, Botán, Koenma y Keiko, Yukina y Hiei sólo se limitaron a mirar, una porque no se animaba a jugar y otro porque le parecía una total tontería. Rápidamente Keiko, Botán y Koenma fueron eliminados, Shizuru tardó mas tiempo, y los últimos en perder fueron Kuwabara y Kurama, los últimos que quedaron fueron Yuske y Genkai. A pesar de todos los intentos de Yuske por ganar, no pudo hacer nada cuando Genkai utilizó un truco para derrotarlo.

-Aún tengo unos trucos más para enseñarte, tonto. –Se burló su maestra.

-¡Bah! Es sólo un tonto juego. –Dijo él tratando de esconder su enojo.

En el Karaoke cantaron sin demostrar vergüenza Yuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Genkai, Kurama, Botán y Koenma (estos dos ayudados por el sake), a Yukina le costó bastante animarse, y por supuesto, Hiei no cantó, considerando a los demás unos payasos.

Por una propuesta de Yuske, (que tenía intenciones de que Hiei participara), los fiesteros accedieron a 'combatir' de mentira en un mini torneo titulado "El Verdadero Torneo de Genkai" y el premio se ajustaría según quién lo ganara. Esta vez todos participaron, hasta la tímida Yukina y el arisco de Hiei. Así se dispusieron los participantes:

Primera Ronda: La eliminatoria

Yukina-Botán

Keiko-Shizuru

Koenma-Kurama

Kuwabara-Hiei

Yuske-Genkai

Yukina se rindió de inmediato ante una sonriente y amistosa Botán, (para decepción de Kuwabara). A pesar de los tontos intentos de Kiko por ganarle a Shizuru, ésta le ganó haciéndose a un lado para que la amiga de Yuske cayera fuera del cuadrilátero por su propio impulso, (lo que provocó las burlas de Yuske y los vítores de Kuwabara, que por consiguiente siguieron los golpes de Keiko sobre sus personas). Kurama derrotó sin ningún problema a Koenma, ya que este cayó dormido totalmente afectado por el Sake. Hiei le dio una paliza a Kuwabara a pesar de las advertencias de los demás en que solo debía ser una pelea de a mentira. A pesar de las payasadas y la fortaleza de Yuske, éste perdió ante Genkai por una treta que ella le hizo. Entonces así pasaron a los cuartos de final.

Segunda Ronda: Los Cuartos de Final

Botán-Shizuru

Kurama-Hiei

Como Botán conocía los temibles puñetazos de Shizuru, capaz de arrojar a su hermano muy lejos, decidió darse por vencida. A pesar de que era un Torneo a la ligera, Kurama y Hiei pelearon con mucho entusiasmo, ganando Hiei al final. Y pasaron a la semi final.

Tercera Ronda: La Semi Final

Shizuru-Hiei

El ganador de esta pelea pelearía con la Maestra Genkai. Como era de esperarse, Shizuru decidió abandonar la pelea, ya que ni por milagro podría ganarle a Hiei. Entonces Genkai y Hiei se prepararon para la final.

Cuarta Ronda: La Final

Genkai-Hiei

Ambos utilizaron sus técnicas y todos los trucos que conocían, pero la rapidez de Hiei parecía ganarle a Genkai por momentos, así como la astucia de Genkai a las habilidades de Hiei. Finalmente, y después de media hora de lucha, Hiei se dio por vencido ante Genkai y un asombrado público.

Después de las felicitaciones de todos, Genkai se acercó a Hiei para hablar con él.

-Me dejaste ganar. –Dijo ella.

-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, anciana. –Replicó el aludido haciéndose el indiferente.

Genkai sonrió.

El premio para Genkai fue un hermoso lienzo antiguo con bellos dibujos de un par de grullas blancas.


	5. El Regalo de Yusuke y la Venganza de Shi

Capítulo 4: El Regalo de Yuske y La Venganza de Shie 

Ya llegada las doce de la noche, después de diez horas de fiesta, Genkai dio la orden de que todos se fueran a dormir a las habitaciones que ella les había asignado, ya que decía que ya no los podía soportar más. Cuando ya todos estuvieron durmiendo en dos habitaciones separadas, divididos entre chicos y chicas, Genkai se dispuso a abrir los regalos en su habitación.

Yukina le había regalado un hermoso collar hecho por las piedras preciosas Shirue, Keiko un bonito par de zapatos, Shizuru un coqueto sombrero, Botán un precioso traje de combate, Kurama un rico perfume hecho con sus rosas más aromáticas, Kuwabara le regaló un lindo broche de flor, Hiei un interesante libro de artes marciales conseguido de quién sabe dónde, Koenma un entretenido videojuego (Game Boy), y Yuske...

Se sorprendió al abrir el pequeño paquetito y encontrar un delicado y hermoso colgante plateado con forma de rosa con un pequeño diamante en medio, el colgante estaba sujeto a una delgada cadena plateada. Genkai se le quedó mirando por un momento, en silencio.

-Esto no puede ser para mí. –Dijo preocupada.

Rápidamente la maestra del ReikouHadouken se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos y llamó a Yuske, éste se despertó entre protestas y siguió a su maestra hasta afuera del Templo. Genkai no había dicho una sola palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa maestra Genkai? –quiso saber Yuske cuando se detuvieron bajo un gran árbol de cerezos en flor.

-Yuske –dijo ella al darse la vuelta para mirar a su discípulo –yo no merezco este regalo.

Y diciendo esto, le colocó el colgante en las manos. Yuske, sorprendido, miró el colgante y después a Genkai.

-No sea tonta, es para usted, acéptelo. –Le dijo mientras se lo devolvía.

-¡El tonto serás tú! Y te digo que no lo quiero, no lo merezco. Creo que realmente se lo tienes que dar a Keiko. –Se lo regresó.

-¿Y para qué se lo tengo que dar a ella? Keiko no fue la que me enseñó a pelear. ¡Gracias a usted llegué a ser lo que soy! Y como agradecimiento quiero obsequiárselo. –Y diciendo esto volvió a poner el colgante en las pequeñas manos de Genkai.

-Pero... –ella dudó.

Al ver que dudaba, Yuske se arrodilló frente a ella y miró a los ojos de una sorprendida Genkai, tomó sus manos con el colgante en ellas.

-La admiro maestra Genkai –dijo con sinceridad – usted es fuerte e inteligente además de sabia. Sufrí mucho con su entrenamiento, pero gracias a ello soy muy fuerte y así puedo defender a mis amigos. Quiero darle las gracias por todo y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es entregarle este colgante de la abuela que apenas conocí y que quise mucho. Mi madre lo abandonó, por eso creo que usted es la persona indicada para dárselo.

Genkai lo miró en silencio. Estaba muy conmocionada por la actitud de Yuske. No se había dado idea de lo mucho que él la quería a pesar de todo lo que ella le hacía. Nunca nadie le había demostrado tanta admiración y gratitud. Al final, decidió aceptar el regalo.

-Está bien, tonto. –Sonrió – Y ahora levántate de allí que pareces un idiota.

-¡Pero si usted hizo que me portara así con su terquedad de asno! –se quejó el muchacho al levantarse.

-¡¿Qué Dijiste, estúpido?! –gritó Genkai propinándole un golpe a Yuske.

Mientras ellos dos se dedicaban a pelearse, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por un oscuro personaje malvado escondido a lo lejos entre las sombras de las copas de los árboles. Una sonrisa maligna iluminó el rostro del sujeto.

-¿Así que tienes un discípulo que te admira, no Genkai? Pues creo que ahora sé cómo destruir tu vida poco a poco y así realizar mi venganza de una vez por todas, mi querida amiga...

Una tenebrosa risa se dejó escuchar entre los graznidos de los cuervos. Yuske y Genkai creyeron escucharlo, y eso los preocupó.


	6. Yusuke se Entera de una Terrible Verdad

Capítulo 5: Yuske se Entera de Una Terrible Verdad 

Al día siguiente, como tantos otros días, Yuske y Keiko salieron del colegio al toque del timbre de salida, y como siempre, iban peleando.

-¡Ya basta, Keiko, déjame en paz! –gritaba Yuske bastante aturdido con los gritos de su amiga.

-Me callo si prometes salir conmigo esta tarde. –Dijo ella pícaramente.

Yuske dudó.

-¡Entonces seguiré molestándote! –Gritó Keiko muy ofendida y dolida por la actitud de su amigo, ya que parecía que él no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo quería.

-Ya basta Keiko... –Suspiró resignado el muchacho. –Está bien, prometo salir contigo esta tarde.

-¡Gracias Yuske! –Gritó la chica emocionada abrazándose al malhumorado chico.

Yuske volvió a suspirar, tendría que soportar a Keiko toda una tarde en la que podría pasarse durmiendo.

Por la tarde, Yuske y Keiko se encontraban paseando en el centro de la ciudad mirando vidrieras para la alegría de la chica y el aburrimiento del chico. Después fueron a una heladería a tomar helado y a charlar un rato.

-¿Viste lo feliz que estaba la maestra Genkai en la fiesta de ayer? –dijo Keiko.

Yuske la miró y asintió sonriendo.

-Si.

-Creo que a ella le vino muy bien estar rodeada de gente que la quiere.

-¿A qué te refieres, Keiko? –se extrañó Yuske.

-¿No ves que ella está muy sola? –se indignó Keiko –A esa edad y está completamente sola en su templo, sin un esposo, hijos o nietos que la quieran...

Keiko se estremeció.

-Yo no podría vivir tan sola –dijo tristemente –me moriría...

-¡No seas tonta, Keiko! –se burló el muchacho. -¿Genkai sentirse sola? ¡Eso sí es gracioso!

-El tonto eres tú. –se molestó la joven al ver cómo él se reía de ella.

Pero luego de unos momentos, Yuske se quedó mirando más allá de Keiko, con expresión muy seria, pensando.

Aquella noche, cuando Yuske se fue a dormir después de dar las buenas noches a su madre, pensando en su maestra y en lo dicho por Keiko, decidió ir a visitar a Genkai al día siguiente.

-No había pensado en eso... –murmuró el muchacho –...Genkai nunca se quejó de estar sola, más bien pensé que como es una vieja rezongona decidió quedarse sola.

Se durmió pensando en su maestra y en su soledad. A él tampoco le gustaría estar solo, sin su madre, sin sus amigos, sin su maestra, y especialmente, sin Keiko...

El día siguiente había amanecido magnífico, el cielo estaba despejado y azul, el clima era agradable y el canto de los pájaros acompañaban aquella maravillosa mañana.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Yuske inspirando profundamente aquel aire natural del bosque. -¡Qué buen día para ir de visita!

Caminando sin ninguna prisa, Yuske continuaba su camino hacia el templo de Genkai. ¡Le daría una sorpresa a esa vieja bruja! Pensaba el muchacho con total desfachatez. Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca del templo, un extraño personaje se le apareció en frente de Yuske, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? –preguntó el muchacho poniéndose en guardia, pues sentía que aquel sujeto era bastante peligroso.

Pero se sorprendió, aquel hombre era un encorvado anciano de cabellos canos y vacilante andar. Usaba unos delgados anteojos y un viejo bastón de madera.

Aquel hombre le sonrió amablemente y Yuske no comprendió porqué ese viejo anciano le había parecido peligroso cuando resultaba ser un abuelo indefenso.

-Hola. –saludó el anciano con voz temblorosa. -¿Tú eres Yuske Urameshi, el discípulo de Genkai?

-Sí. –asintió Yuske intrigado.

El anciano movió negativamente la cabeza con pesar.

-Es una lástima, una verdadera lástima. –dijo.

-¡A que te refieres con eso viejo ridículo? –se molestó el muchacho.

-Veo que aún no te has dado cuenta, jovencito.

-¿Cuenta de qué? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando anciano decrépito?! -Yuske perdía la paciencia.

-De que Genkai te está utilizando. –Fue la asombrosa respuesta del viejo.

-¿Q-qué? –Yuske se quedó sin habla.

-Conozco a tu maestra desde que éramos jóvenes, y siempre le gustó manipular a la gente a su entero provecho. –Explicó el anciano.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¿Quién demonios es usted? –Interrogó muy irritado.

-Soy Shie Kusanagi, ex compañero de Genkai.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Porqué vienes a decir mentiras sobre mi maestra? ¡Dímelo o te daré una paliza! –Amenazó Yuske.

-Vine a prevenirte. –Replicó el otro seriamente.

-¿A prevenirme? –se extrañó el muchacho. -¡Habla ya!

-Ella te dio un entrenamiento tan duro que casi te mata?

-¡Sí! ¿Y qué le importa?

-Es típico de ella, divertirse con el sufrimiento ajeno... –Murmuró. Yuske comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Conoces a Toguro? –Fue la sorprendente pregunta del viejo.

-Sí. –Contestó Yuske sin vacilar.

-¿Genkai te enseñó la técnica del ReikouHadouken?

-Sí.

-¿Tuviste que matar a Toguro para vengar la muerte de tu maestra?

-S-sí –Ahora sí que Yuske comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.

-Era de esperarse... –Murmuró el anciano con tristeza.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –exigió saber el joven muy intrigado y preocupado por lo que le decía aquel tipo sobre Genkai.

-Te lo explicaré. –Dijo el otro con resignación. –Quizás aún no sea demasiado tarde.

Yuske guardó silencio.

-Como te decía, conozco a tu maestra desde que éramos jóvenes, yo entrenaba junto a ella y otros estudiantes con nuestro maestro del ReikouHadouken. Conocíamos a Toguro, era un buen muchacho...-murmuró tristemente, como si le pesara su recuerdo –Genkai era hermosa e inteligente, pero lamentablemente le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, disfrutaba vernos sufrir y despedazarnos por ella. Engañó a Toguro, y me engañó a mí. Nosotros dos éramos muy buenos amigos, pero Genkai nos hizo ilusionar con su amor y nos puso en contra y despedazamos así nuestra amistad. Al final yo perdí y Genkai se burló de mí y después rechazó a Toguro.-Hizo una pausa, como si le doliera recordar.

-Cuando llegó el momento del maestro para elegir quién sería el discípulo que heredaría la técnica del ReikouHadouken, Genkai encontró la forma de hacerme ver mal ante el maestro derrotándome con uno de sus más viles trucos. Entonces Genkai recibió la Reikodama... y ella después se burló de la ingenuidad del maestro... Tiempo después, mi maestro murió de tristeza... –Se calló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hace poco me enteré de la muerte de Toguro en el Torneo Oscuro de las Artes Marciales. Sospeché que había sido otra jugarreta de Genkai. Investigué sobre eso, y me enteré de ti y tus habilidades, entonces juré que tú no serías una víctima más de Genkai y sus manipulaciones.

-Pe-pero ella me salvó la vida en el torneo. –Excusó Yuske incrédulo.

-Lo sé. Sólo fue para seguir jugando contigo y Toguro. Genkai quería que él muriera.

-¡Pero ella murió a manos de Toguro! ¿Acaso Genkai arriesgaría su vida de esa manera por un juego? –Protestó el muchacho.

-Eso es típico de ella. Sobre todo si estaba segura de que tú la revivirías con el deseo del premio del torneo.

Yuske permaneció en silencio, simplemente no lo podía creer, su maestra..., no, no podía ser cierto todo eso que le había dicho aquel hombre, pero Genkai a veces era tan extraña...

El chico sintió que toda su seguridad se quebraba en mil pedazos, su confianza en su maestra se nubló y sintió que caía en un profundo pozo oscuro de decepción.

Yuske cayó de rodillas al suelo, completamente mudo. El anciano, al verlo, sonrió.


	7. El Cambio de Yusuke

**Capítulo 6: El Cambio de Yuske**

Después de una semana, un nuevo día de clases terminaba y todos los estudiantes abandonaban el establecimiento. Entre todos aquellos alegres jóvenes Keiko caminaba muy triste, estaba preocupada por Yuske porque su amigo no había ido a clases en toda la semana. No sabía qué ocurría con él.

-¡¡Keikooo!! –gritó Kuwabara al verla.

Ella se dio media vuelta y vio al feo pelirrojo alto correr hacia ella junto a Kurama.

-Hola, chicos. –Saludó la jovencita con tristeza.

-¿Has visto a Yuske? –Preguntó Kuwabara.

-No he podido. Se la pasa encerrado en su habitación. No quiere ver a nadie. –Keiko sintió deseos de llorar.

-Es extraño –dijo Kurama preocupado -¿Comenzó a estar así desde que fue a visitar a Genkai el Sábado pasado, verdad?

Keiko asintió.

-Quizás ella sepa algo. –Comentó Kuwabara.

-Iremos a verla después. Primero vamos a ver a Yuske, quizás podamos hablar con él y preguntarle qué le pasa. –Propuso Kurama.

-No creo que podamos –negó Keiko –Botán, la mamá de Yuske y yo lo intentamos toda la semana y lo único que dice es que nos larguemos de allí. –Keiko comenzó a llorar desesperada. Kurama la consoló abrazándola.

-No te preocupes, vamos a averiguar qué le ocurre y lo ayudaremos. Vamos a hablar entonces con Genkai, quizás ella sepa qué hacer.

Mientras, en la casa de Yuske, la madre de este se encontraba muy triste por el cambio de humor de su hijo. Había venido así desde el sábado pasado y no había querido comer nada desde entonces. Sólo se la pasaba en su cuarto, apartado de todos y en silencio. Triste, ella tomó un sorbo más de Sake.

Mientras tanto, Yuske se encontraba sentado en el piso de su cuarto muy deprimido. Todo estaba a oscuras, y en su mente daba vueltas sin parar las palabras de aquel anciano extraño. Toda la semana pensando en ello. Al principio no lo podía creer, pero poco a poco se fue convenciendo de la verdad. Entonces se acordó del regalo que le había hecho a Genkai.

-Me comporté como un imbécil. –dijo. –Y seguramente ella estaba burlándose de mí en su interior.

Entonces un sentimiento de venganza inexplicable fue adueñándose de su mente. Genkai lo había utilizado, y seguramente utilizaría a los demás. Eso no lo permitiría, no lo permitiría, primero la detendría. Y si era necesario, la mataría.

Kurama, Kuwabara y Keiko llegaron al Templo de Genkai y se encontraron con Botán y Hiei que recién habían llegado.

-¿También vinieron por Yuske? –Les preguntó Kurama.

-Así es. Me preocupa muchísimo. –Asintió Botán preocupada.

Hiei sólo asintió en silencio.

-Baya, baya –dijo Genkai que apareció caminando hacia ellos. -¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí todos reunidos?

-¿Acaso no lo sabe maestra Genkai? –preguntó extrañado Kurama. –Yuske ha estado encerrado en su cuarto desde hace una semana sin comer ni hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera fue al colegio.

-Su madre me dijo que no ha hablado una sola palabra desde el sábado pasado. Desde que vino a verla a usted. –Dijo Keiko muy preocupada.

-¿El sábado pasado?- se extrañó Genkai. –Pero si no he visto a Yuske desde el día después de mi cumpleaños. El Viernes a la mañana, cuando todos se fueron.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Pero Yuske me dijo que vendría a verla ese día! –dijo Keiko muy afligida.

-No lo he visto ese día. –se negó preocupada Genkai. –Sólo que en esa mañana sentí por un momento una presencia maligna que se me hacía conocida.

-¡Oh Yuske! –exclamó Botán con preocupación.

-Seguramente a Yuske le ocurrió algo muy malo para que haya cambiado su actitud así tan radicalmente. –Dijo Genkai. –Hay que investigar por su bien.

-¿Por mi bien? –Preguntó Yuske, que se encontraba parado en las puertas de la entrada del templo. Con una expresión tan seria que preocupó a Genkai, Kurama y Hiei, porque intuían que algo no andaba bien con Yuske.

-¡Yuske! –Exclamó Keiko y fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. -¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!

Todos los demás se acercaron entonces a Yuske para cerciorarse si realmente estaba bien.

-Nos preocupaste, tonto. - Dijo Genkai al acercarse a su discípulo.

Pero en el momento en que ella estuvo al lado del muchacho, éste la miró con un profundo rencor que hizo que Genkai se asustara por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Y cree que voy a creerme que una vieja bruja como usted se preocupara de verdad por mí?

Y diciendo esto, ante el asombro de los demás, Yuske atacó a su maestra con su máximo poder.

-¡¡¡REIGUN!!!


	8. Enfrentamiento de Yusuke Contra Genka

SEGUNDA PARTE: EL PASADO DE SHIE, GENKAI Y TOGURO

**Capítulo 7: El Enfrentamiento de Yuske contra Genkai**

Pedazos de baldosas y altas nubes de polvo se esparcieron por un gran radio de distancia acompañados por un terrible estruendo que estremeció todo el lugar. Los pájaros huyeron despavoridos de sus nidos y todo quedó en silencio.

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan y Keiko, se quedaron petrificados de asombro, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba haciendo Yuske. Todos miraron hacia dónde se encontraba él, quién permanecía bien parado, muy serio, con la mano extendida en la posición del ReiGun. Inmediatamente y con un creciente temor, todos dirigieron su vista hacia dónde tendría que estar Genkai, pero en vez de ella, había quedado un enorme pozo.

-¡Yuske mató a Genkai! –Sollozó Botán aturdida.

-¡No puede ser! –Murmuró Keiko incrédula.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hiciste, Yuske?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! –Gritó Kuwabara enfurecido.

-¿Por qué atacaste a Genkai? –Preguntó seriamente Kurama, cerrando su puño con fuerza para contener su enfado.

Hiei sólo se limitaba a mirar fijamente a Yuske, listo para atacarlo.

-Ella está jugando con nosotros. –Fue la sorprendente respuesta del muchacho.

Todos se quedaron como estatuas.

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! –Gritó Kuwabara incrédulo.

-Veo que ya perdiste la cabeza, tonto. –se escuchó la burlona voz de Genkai.

-¡Maestra Genkai! –Exclamó Botán con alegría al ver a la mujer sin ningún rasguño parada en la esquina del enorme techo del templo.

Genkai permanecía con los brazos cruzados, muy segura de sí misma, mirando a Yuske fijamente a los ojos. Pero, en su interior, se sentía muy preocupada por la actitud agresiva de su discípulo, él nunca había atacado para matar, si no para defender.

-Y yo veo que logró esquivar mi ataque, vieja bruja. –Dijo él despectivamente.

Ambos se miraron con determinación. Ninguno cedería ante la presión del otro.

-¡Yuske! –Exigió Keiko -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Yuske miró a Keiko y le sonrió para calmarla.

-No te preocupes, Keiko –dijo –Genkai ya no te hará daño.

-¿Eh? ¿Ella quiere dañarme?

-¿Pero por qué la atacaría? –Preguntó Kurama con calma.

-No sólo la atacaría a ella, si no también a ustedes.

Todos se quedaron sin habla y dirigieron su mirada a la maestra Genkai, esperando una explicación.

Genkai sonrió.

-Tonto, -dijo ella –sólo dices tonterías sin sentido, creo que tendré que ponerte en tu lugar.

-Eso lo veremos... ¡¡¡REIGUN!!!

Genkai volvió a esquivar el ataque de Yuske, pero éste ya lo había previsto y de un salto cayó justo al lado de su maestra para comenzar un ataque de golpes de puño. Genkai no tubo tiempo de bloquear los golpes y los recibió de lleno en el estómago, pero se repuso con velocidad y logró dar una patada en la espalda a Yuske que lo lanzó lejos haciéndolo estrellarse contra una pared, dañándola.

-No olvides que el enemigo tiene también las piernas para defenderse, aparte de los puños, Yuske. –Se burló Genkai.

Enfurecido, el muchacho se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

-Ya verás, vieja bruja, con la paliza que te daré ya no te quedarán ganas de burlarte. –Y diciendo esto, Yuske disparó otro ReiGun mucho más poderoso que el anterior.

Su maestra respondió entonces con el mismo poder, tan poderoso como el de su discípulo, los dos poderes chocaron de frente y ambos combatientes mantuvieron su fuerza de choque y nivel de energía. Poco a poco se fue formando una enorme bola de energía con el impacto de los disparos, amenazando entonces con estallar de un momento a otro.

-No entiendo, -dijo Botán -¿Por qué Yuske dice que Genkai nos hará daño? No lo puedo creer.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ella ni de su pasado. –Dijo Hiei secamente.

-¡No digas esas cosas de la maestra Genkai! ¿Acaso desconfías de ella? –Se ofendió Botán.

-¿Acaso tú desconfías de Yuske? –Preguntó Hiei mirándola a los ojos.

Botán se quedó sin saber qué responder. Ella no podía desconfiar de Yuske ni tampoco de Genkai, pero... estaban pasando tantas cosas extrañas...

-Hiei tiene razón. –Dijo Kurama. –Hay cosas que no sabemos de Genkai, pero tampoco sabemos los verdaderos motivos de Yuske para actuar así.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? –Preguntó Kuwabara muy preocupado.

Kurama miró a los dos peleadores que continuaban con su lucha.

-Dejar que arreglen esto por su cuenta sin meternos. –Dijo.

-Pero... –Murmuró Keiko dudando, pensando para sus adentros: "Pero Yuske tiene algo raro".

Mientras tanto, Genkai y Yuske seguían manteniendo sus disparos en choque, la bola de energía ya estaba amenazando con explotar y Genkai comenzaba a sentir un pequeño cansancio.

"Maldición, -pensó –esto de cumplir años tiene sus desventajas".

-¿Qué pasa maestra Genkai, ya está cansada? Apenas estoy calentando. –Se burló Yuske.

-¿De qué estás hablando, tonto? Esto no es nada para mí. –Mintió la mujer.

Entonces ambos incrementaron su poder para demostrar sus fuerzas, y la bola de energía comenzó a inestabilizarse peligrosamente amenazando con estallar. Hasta que...

-¡Cúbranse! –Gritó alarmado Kurama.

Apenas terminó de decir esto la gran bola de energía explotó estruendosamente destruyendo todo a su paso. Yuske y Genkai solo atinaron con cubrirse el rostro y soportar la onda expansiva.

Con su característica velocidad, Hiei había tomado a Botán por la cintura y saltado hacia la rama de un enorme árbol fuera del alcance de la explosión. Mientras tanto Kurama rápidamente había levantado a Keiko y llevado lejos de aquel peligro, sólo Kuwabara no había reaccionado a tiempo y lo había alcanzado la explosión dejándolo totalmente petrificado, tostado y humeante.

-Claro, a mí nadie me salva... –se quejó el muchacho pelirrojo, y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

En cuanto el polvo se disipó, ambos guerreros estaban parados en el mismo lugar, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Sus ropas estaban estropeadas, pero ellos no tenían ningún rasguño en el cuerpo.

-Maldita mentirosa. –Dijo Yuske. –Me engañaste, pensé que éramos amigos.

Habían lágrimas en los ojos de Yuske. Genkai lo miró, y luego, haciendo un ademán despectivo con la mano, replicó con sarcasmo:

-Niño tonto. Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos.

-¡¿Qué?! –se enojó el muchacho.

-Sólo somos maestra y discípulo.

Yuske no supo qué responder, por un momento su mente dudó.

"Se confundió" –pensó Genkai –"Ahora sé cómo debo actuar con él"


	9. El Sacrificio de Genkai

**Capítulo 8: El Sacrificio de Genkai**

Callados, Kurama, Hiei, Botán y Keiko miraban el desarrollo de la pelea. Kurama y Hiei estaban muy preocupados, pues no sabían cómo actuar ni a quién ayudar. Botán y Keiko sollozaban sin poder comprender el accionar de Yuske y Genkai. Mientras tanto, Kuwabara tomaba una larga siesta sin enterarse de nada.

-¿Ese fue todo tu poder, Yuske? Pensé que eras más poderoso. –Se burló la maestra.

-¿Sigues burlándote? –Se molestó el muchacho. –¡El anciano tenía razón, sólo juegas con las personas!

Y diciendo esto, Yusuke saltó hacia la mujer listo para atacarla, pero ella fue más rápida y también saltó y lo golpeó en la cara antes que él reaccionara haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¿Un anciano te dijo eso? ¿Y tú le creíste? ¡Qué ingenuo eres! –se rió Genkai.

-¡Cállate, vieja bruja! ¡Me utilizaste para que matara a Toguro! –Gritó enfurecido Yuske.

Genkai lo miró esta vez con expresión muy seria.

-Es cierto –dijo al fin. –Tienes razón. Te utilicé.

Yuske abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sorprendido por la frialdad con que ella había hablado sobre Toguro. Un poco apartados de allí, Kurama y los otros no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-¿L-la maestra Genkai utilizó a Yuske? –Tartamudeó Botán.

-Maldita... –Murmuró Hiei listo para atacar, pero Kurama posó su mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo.

-Yo estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, pero creo que Genkai dice la verdad. –Dijo él.

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! –Gritó Botán.

-Lo es. –La miró a los ojos. –Yuske era el único que podía derrotar a Toguro.

Entonces todos volvieron a dirigir su atención a la batalla.

-Pero aquí hay algo que no está bien, y para averiguarlo no tenemos que interferir en esta pelea. –Terminó de hablar Kurama. Y a pesar de que Hiei quería ajustar cuentas, pensó que su amigo tenía razón.

Mientras tanto, Yuske se había levantado tan rápidamente y lanzado un poderoso disparo que no le dio tiempo a su maestra de evitar el impacto en su hombro izquierdo, lanzándola así contra una pared, traspasándola.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¡No tienes derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de otros! –Dijo enojado el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos.

Adolorida, pero soportándolo, Genkai se levantó de entre los escombros como si nada le hubiera pasado. Su hombro sangraba profusamente.

-Tanto poder y sólo me hiciste un rasguño. -Se volvió a burlar, y con un rápido movimiento, ella le lanzó un poder. –¡No eres más que puras palabras!

Pero Yuske esquivó el disparo y efectuó otro ReiGun contra la rodilla izquierda de la mujer, hiriéndola. A pesar del duro impacto, Genkai no cayó al suelo, sólo se limitó a reírse burlonamente de su discípulo.

-¡Tonto! No sirves para nada. ¡Me has herido dos veces pero yo igual puedo seguir jugando contigo!

-¡Eso lo veremos! –Gritó enojado el muchacho abalanzándose contra su maestra y propinándole así una terrible paliza de puños y patadas, pero Genkai no se defendía.

-Es extraño. –Dijo Kurama intranquilo

-Tienes razón. –Asintió Hiei preocupado. –Genkai está haciendo que Yuske se enoje más y más contra ella a propósito...

-¿Q-qué quieren decir? –Preguntó Botán asustada.

-Que la maestra Genkai sabe lo que le pasa a Yuske.

-O que Yuske tenga razón. –sentenció Hiei. –Y Genkai está jugando con él.

Esta vez, Genkai cayó al suelo incapaz de poder mantenerse en pie por más tiempo después de la tremenda golpiza propinada por Yuske.

-Ahora pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Toguro, a tu maestro y tu compañero Shie. –Dijo Yuske dispuesto a derrotar a su maestra con el ReiGun.

Genkai sonrió. "Ahora estoy segura de lo que debo hacer", pensó. Entonces dirigió su vista hacia Yuske y le dijo con malicia:

-¿Ya me acabarás tan pronto? Pensaba seguir jugando después de ti con Keiko hasta cansarme de ella y matarla como a los otros pobres diablos.

La ira de Yuske se encendió como un relámpago al escucharla hablar así de Keiko, él jamás permitiría que su amiga sufriera en manos de alguien tan frío y maligno como lo era Genkai. ¡Qué ciego había sido! ¡Qué idiota! Pero ya no lo sería más, acabaría con la maldad. Acabaría con su maestra.

-¡¡¡ERES UNA MALDITA VIEJA BRUJA!!! ¡¡¡BOLA ESPIRITUAL!!!

Ante el horror de todos, Yuske había lanzado su más poderoso ataque sobre Genkai, acabándola.

Entonces algo en el interior de Yuske se quebró. Las tinieblas de su mente desaparecieron, despejando así su razón. Despertándose de una pesadilla sin fin para volver a la realidad, la dura realidad de lo que había hecho.

-Pero qué hice... –Murmuró el chico incrédulo al ver el cuerpo de Genkai tirado en el suelo.


	10. El Verdadero Shie

**Capítulo 9: El Verdadero Shie**

Sollozando, Yuske se lanzó hacia el pequeño e inerte cuerpo de Genkai y lo tomó en sus brazos enloquecido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué es lo que hice?!

Todos corrieron hacia allí, incluyendo a Kuwabara, que había despertado justo a tiempo para ver el desenlace de la pelea.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste Yuske Urameshi?! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡Mataste a la maestra Genkai!

-¡No sé lo que me pasó! ¡No sé! Siento como si todo este tiempo hubiera vivido una terrible pesadilla.

Botán y Keiko lloraban. Hiei y Kuwabara estaban enfurecidos. No entendían nada de lo había pasado. Yuske, llorando desconsoladamente, sólo se limitaba a estrechar fuertemente contra sí el cuerpo de Genkai.

-¡¡HA HA HA!! –Una horrible risotada tembló alrededor de ellos. -¡Por fin me he vengado de Genkai!

Alarmados, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del templo encontrando así a un anciano encorvado de anteojos, que ayudado con un bastón, iba caminando hacia ellos.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Preguntó Kuwabara sorprendido al sentir la energía de un espíritu maligno en él.

-¡Él es Shie, el anciano que encontré cuando venía a visitar a Genkai! –Exclamó Yuske sorprendido. –Él me contó cosas extrañas sobre ella.

-Así es. –Asintió el viejo –Yo soy Shie Kusanagi, ex compañero de Genkai. –Sonrió malignamente. –Y por lo que veo, Yuske Urameshi, cumpliste con tu misión, mataste a Genkai.

-¡Tú me hiciste algo! ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué actué así! ¡Me controlaste! –Gritó el chico muy enojado.

El anciano volvió a reírse con maldad.

-No eres tan tonto. Pero nadie puede en contra de mi poder hipnótico. –Dijo. Entonces, una oscura nube espesa fue envolviendo el cuerpo del anciano transformándolo en un hombre alto, musculoso y de un largo cabello negro.

-Urameshi, tú sabes porqué actuaste así, dudaste de tu maestra, pensaste que ella era una mujer traicionera y sin lealtad capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir dañar a los demás. Yo no te hice creer en nada, si no, te hice ver lo que realmente piensas de ella. –Sonrió malignamente el ver que el muchacho había captado su mensaje.

Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar al extraño.

-Yo sólo he venido para vengarme de Genkai por el momento, ya habrá tiempo para ustedes. –Dijo Shie mirándolos, luego comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento y todo se oscureció. Para cuando el viento se fue y dejó ver a los demás, Shie había desaparecido.

-¡Maldición! –Renegó Hiei. –Se escapó el maldito desgraciado.

-Eso ya no importa... –dijo Yuske entristecido. –Genkai está muerta por mi culpa.

Yuske permanecía sentado en el suelo abrazando a Genkai, Botán y Keiko estaban sentadas a su lado llorando desconsoladamente, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei miraban hacia el suelo, impotentes.

-Yo no diría eso. –Se oyó la voz despreocupada del joven Koenma.

Todos vieron entonces al joven Señor apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, y por supuesto, con su inseparable chupón.

-¿Por qué no te fijas bien? –Propuso éste.

En ese momento, para sorpresa de todos, Genkai comenzó a toser.

-¡Está viva! –Gritó Botán emocionada -¡La maestra Genkai está viva!

Todos se arrodillaron alrededor de Yuske y Genkai, asombrados pero muy contentos al ver que la anciana comenzaba a moverse.

Genkai, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, recuperando sus sentidos, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de Yuske, y que éste estaba completamente mudo, con la cabeza baja, temblando.

-...¿Y a ti... qué te pasa?... –Preguntó ésta débilmente sonriendo.

-¡¡Me hizo creer que murió!! –Gritó Yuske muy enfadado, con una cara bastante cómica. -¡¿Por qué siempre me hacen estas bromas?!

Nadie le respondió, salvo Genkai.

-... Porque eres un bruto... Creo que los engañé a todos... ¿Verdad?... –Se rió la maestra del ReikouHadouken.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Koenma, que se hacía el interesante, apoyado en el árbol. Entones Botán notó la actitud de su Señor, y muy molesta se acercó a él y le exigió:

-¿Usted lo sabía Señor Koenma? ¿Por qué no me dijo antes lo que pasaría?

Koenma tosió aparentando grandeza.

-Es que es natural en mí saber todo lo que pasa y ponerlos a prueba en estas situaciones tan difíciles para ver cómo actúan.

-... Según tengo entendido... usted sólo sabía de la existencia de Shie y su pasado... pero no de lo que estaba pasando ahora con Yuske... –Dijo Genkai.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –Preguntó Koenma sorprendido.

-... Su sirviente me lo dijo...

"Ese desgraciado de Ogri ya me las pagará" .Pensó Koenma enojado.

-... Caíste... ¿Cómo piensas que él y yo tuvimos tiempo de enterarnos de lo que pasaba ahora con Yuske y Shie?... Tu sirviente vino a visitarme ayer por la tarde..., y como es tan boca suelta estoy segura de que me hubiera dicho algo al respecto... a menos que tú y él no lo supieran... –Dijo Genkai con una brillante luz de picardía en los ojos.

Koenma se puso muy colorado por la vergüenza.

-¿Entonces porqué el Señor Koenma está aquí si no sabía nada al respecto? –Preguntó Botán.

-... Porque lo había invitado a tomar el té este día...

-¿Pero cómo supo usted señor Koenma de que Genkai estaba viva? –Preguntó Kurama.

-Lo... adiviné... –sonrió nerviosamente.

Todos sintieron deseos de eliminar al Señor de la muerte.

-...No es tan así..., -dijo Genkai -... estoy segura de que Koenma lo asoció con lo que me pasó con Toguro hace más de 50 años... –Un ligero dolor en su pecho hizo que se quejara un poco.

-Ya no hable más, maestra Genkai, tiene que reunir fuerzas para recuperarse. –Pidió muy afligido, Yuske.

-Es cierto. –Habló Koenma al llegar hasta ellos. –Llevemos a Genkai a su habitación para que se recupere. Yo seguiré con la explicación.


	11. El Pasado de Shie y el Plan de Genkai

**Capítulo 10: El Pasado de Shie y El Plan de Genkai**

Una vez colocada en su cama por Yuske, que la había llevado en brazos hasta allí a pesar de sus protestas, y atendida por Botán y Keiko, la maestra Genkai se dispuso escuchar lo que Koenma tenía que decir, por si tenía que corregirlo o agregar algo más a su historia.

Koenma, el Señor de la Muerte, al ver que ya todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de Genkai, expectantes, se dispuso comenzar su narración:

-Como decía la maestra Genkai, su historia con Toguro y Shie se remonta a más de 50 años. Cuando Genkai era una jovencita de 16 años de edad, estudiaba artes marciales junto a un chico llamado Shie Kusanagi, ya conocían a Toguro por ese entonces, y eran muy buenos amigos. Pero Shie resultó ser una persona morbosa que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás haciéndolos pelearse entre ellos, les decía mentiras y tan convincentes a cada uno, que ellos se lo creían y peleaban entre sí.

-¡Ese mentiroso también me dijo todo eso pero con el nombre de Genkai a cambio del suyo! –Protestó Yuske.

Koenma asintió.

-Shie es un experto haciendo creer sus mentiras a las personas. –Dijo, y luego continuó su historia. –Shie había aprendido una técnica muy peligrosa a espaldas de su maestro y de sus compañeros, una técnica llamada: Manipulamiento Mortal Oscuro, una técnica muy difícil de romper o evitar que consiste en hipnotizar al oponente mediante un manejo de palabras sugestivas, despertando pensamientos de duda que existen en lo más profundo de una persona, que ni ella misma conoce su existencia, induciéndola a la ira y al rencor en contra de la otra persona, por mucho que la quiera. Esta técnica resulta peligrosa porque el sujeto afectado no escucha otra cosa que sus pensamientos de venganza, y la manipulación no acaba hasta que logra matar a quien odia, entonces sólo así logra recuperar su cordura. ¿No es así, maestra Genkai? –Preguntó el Dios a Genkai.

Genkai asintió.

-¡Qué crueldad! ¡Eso es terrible! –Exclamó Keiko aterrada.

Yuske sólo miraba en silencio hacia el suelo, muy serio y triste. Genkai lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo supo usted de esto, maestra Genkai? -Preguntó Kurama.

-... Shie logró manipularme e hizo que atacara Toguro...

Todos se sorprendieron.

-... Pero él supo al final cómo detenerme.. –Sonrió Genkai, y entonces se sumió en sus recuerdos.

-¡Me engañaste Toguro!¡Y pensar que éramos amigos! ¡Yo confiaba en ti! –Gritó una joven y hermosa Genkai.

Toguro permanecía en silencio, parado frente su compañera en un claro del bosque, mirando sin lograr entender la actitud de su amiga.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Genkai. -Dijo éste.

-¡No te hagas el tonto Toguro! ¡Tú quieres matar a mi maestro y a Shie! ¡No quieres que ellos sean más fuertes que tú! ¡No te permitiré hacerlo! –Ella estaba más enfurecida, Toguro seguía sin entender nada.

-¡¡¡REIGUN!!! –Atacó Genkai, pero Toguro logró esquivar su ataque. Él no quería hacerle daño a su amiga.

-¡Muere, maldito! -La chica se abalanzó en contra de Toguro propinándole un feroz paliza.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, Genkai? –Toguro atrapó el puño de su amiga, mirándola a los ojos.

-¡¡Tú eres el que se ha vuelto loco!! ¡¡Eres un maldito mentiroso y un maldito traidor!! –la chica logró retirar el brazo aprisionado y siguió atacando encarnizadamente a su amigo.

El enorme muchacho sólo bloqueaba sus golpes, no atacaría a Genkai, no lo haría, pero tenía que averiguar por qué se comportaba de esa extraña manera. Mientras peleaban, Toguro preguntó:

-¿Quién te dujo eso?

-¡¿Qué te importa quién me lo dijo?! ¡Fue Shie! ¡Él me contó de tus intenciones! ¡¡¡REIGUN!!!

El ataque le dio de lleno a Toguro, que lo lanzó lejos, haciéndolo estrellarse contra un árbol, quebrándolo. Adolorido, él trató de levantarse pero Genkai volvió a atacarlo con furia.

"Ese maldito de Shie le hizo algo a Genkai, ¡ella está como hipnotizada!" –Pensó Toguro.

Pero sin darle ningún tiempo para reaccionar, Genkai aplicó su nuevo y enorme poder que aún estaba perfeccionando bajo la supervisión de su maestro.

-¡¡¡REI HADOU!!! (Ola Espiritual)

La ola de luz dio de lleno a Toguro, haciéndole un enorme daño con heridas mortales, lanzándolo lejos y haciéndolo estrellarse contra una cantera, destruyéndola. Entonces, creyéndolo muerto, Genkai volvió a la normalidad, y se dio cuenta con horror de lo que había hecho.

-¡Toguro! ¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?! ¡Lo maté! –Afligida, corrió hacia su amigo para reanimarlo.

Para su sorpresa, poco a poco, Toguro volvió en sí, tranquilizando a una preocupada Genkai.

-... Te has vuelto más fuerte, Genkai... –dijo él sonriendo.

La jovencita también le sonrió.

-...Me da gusto que hayas recuperado tu conciencia... –Dijo él.

-... Después, cuando Toguro se recuperó, fuimos a derrotar a Shie, pero este había acabado con mi maestro y se había ido... Luego de mucho pensar, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que para vencer aquella técnica, había que llegar al límite de la muerte y convencer al afectado de tal muerte... Toguro había usado todo su poder para soportar mi energía espiritual...

-Es lo mismo que usted hizo. –Dijo Kurama. -Para estar al borde de la muerte tenía que forzar a Yuske a usar todo su poder espiritual en contra suya y así hacerle creer en su muerte y volverlo a la normalidad. Fue algo muy arriesgado, podría haber muerto de verdad.

-... Ése era un riesgo que tenía que asumir si quería a Yuske de vuelta...

-Ese Shie tendría que haber muerto en mis manos. –Rezongó muy molesto Hiei.

-¿Cree que ese malvado vuelva a atacar? –Preguntó Keiko preocupada.

-...No lo creo... –Respondió Genkai. –...Hará como la otra vez, desaparecerá...

Yuske miraba fijamente a su maestra, en silencio, pensando


	12. La Duda de Yusuke

**Capítulo 11: La Duda de Yuske**

Un poco más tarde, ya todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas, menos Yuske, que se negaba a irse hasta estar seguro de que Genkai estuviera bien. A pesar de las aseveraciones, protestas y amenazas de su maestra de que estaba bien y que se fuera, el testarudo de Yuske decidió quedarse al no verla tan bien como ella decía. Para ayudarlos, también se quedó Botán, a pesar de las duras protestas de Yuske que decía que no necesitaba ayuda y de las amenazas de Genkai que decía que estaba bien.

Así comenzaron a pasar los días y las noches de recuperación para Genkai. A pesar de que ella decía que estaba bien, la primera noche la pasó muy mal, tubo fiebre y una recaída, pero Yuske no se apartó de su lado a pesar de que Botán le decía que tomaran turnos, cenó al lado de su maestra y permaneció despierto toda la noche para cambiarle los paños fríos. A la mañana siguiente, se encargó de darle el desayuno que preparó Botán, pero Genkai, al enterarse de que Yuske se había quedado con ella toda la noche, le dio un coscorrón.

Como Yuske no iba a la escuela, Keiko le llevaba la tarea para decepción del chico, y de paso visitaba a Genkai. Tres días después de la pelea, Botán tuvo que irse por un llamado de su Señor Koenma, ella se fue sin ningún problema porque Genkai ya casi estaba completamente recuperada. Aquella noche, la anciana maestra le pidió a Yuske que se fuera al día siguiente o si no le iba a propinar una buena paliza, a lo que el muchacho se apresuró a aceptar la propuesta dándose cuenta de que Genkai ya estaba bien. Después de haber cenado, Yuske se fue afuera del comedor para quedarse sólo con sus pensamientos al amparo de la luz de la Luna. Estaba triste.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó Genkai haciéndolo sobresaltarse del susto.

-¡Me asustó, vieja bruja! –Protestó Yuske, y enseguida recibió un golpe de su maestra como reprimenda por su falta de respeto.

-¿Tú nunca cambias, verdad? –Replicó esta.

Yuske se le quedó mirando sin pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba muy serio y eso la incomodó.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me miras con esa cara de tonto?

El muchacho suspiró y se sentó en el corredor mirando hacia las estrellas.

-No merezco ser su alumno. –Fue la sorpresiva respuesta.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y recién te diste cuenta? –Se burló Genkai. -¿Y por qué dices eso, idiota?

-¡Vamos abuela! ¡no se burle de mí! ¿no ve que estoy siendo sincero?

La mujer se puso seria y miró a su discípulo de reojo.

-Está bien... ¿Me quieres decir qué te pasa? Hace días que te veo con esa cara de perro regañado.

"Ya me está molestando de nuevo, en fin, así es ella. Por lo menos ya está bien" . Pensó Yuske resignado.

-Dudé de usted, maestra Genkai, y Koenma dijo que Shie utilizaba las dudas interiores para controlar a las personas. Yo no tendría que dudar de usted, es mi maestra... Él dijo que yo ya pensaba así de usted... Y por culpa de mis dudas, casi la mato... –Yuske, que seguía sentado en el piso, recogió sus piernas y las abrazó, poniendo su mentón en las rodillas. Pensativo y triste.

Genkai lo observaba seriamente, suspiró y se sentó al lado de él, luego miró hacia las estrellas.

-Yo me sentí igual después de la pelea con Toguro. Era mi amigo, y dudé de él. Shie es un experto en manipular los sentimientos ajenos y hacerles creer lo que él quiere. –Miró a Yuske y éste también la miró. –Todos dudamos de todos aunque a veces no nos demos cuenta de ello, Yuske. Tú seguramente dudaste de mi poder cuando me viste por primera vez. ¿Verdad?

-Pero en ese entonces no la conocía, a estas alturas ya no tendría que dudar de usted.

-Tonterías, aunque conozcamos profundamente a alguien o lo queramos mucho, siempre surgen momentos de duda alguna vez, desde si tu mamá te va a despertar a la mañana hasta si tú mismo podrás ganarle a un enemigo. Eso es completamente normal. ¿Alguna vez dudaste de Keiko o de tus amigos?

Sorprendido, Yuske asintió.

-Es verdad, alguna vez dudé de ellos, desde si Keiko estaba enojada conmigo hasta si Hiei o Kurama eran realmente malvados.

Genkai sonrió triunfante.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre existe la duda, no luches contra ella, porque te ayuda a no ser tan ingenuo. Shie utiliza esa extraordinaria técnica para confundir y trastornar el corazón y la confianza de las personas, y éste malestar que sientes ahora son las secuelas que te quedaron por semejante descubrimiento. Sólo debes aceptar que es perfectamente normal dudar de otros.

-Gracias, maestra Genkai. –Se levantó Yuske. –Me siento mejor ahora. Usted sabe mucho a pesar de ser una vieja cascarrabias.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso, tarado? –La mujer le dio un porrazo al atolondrado muchacho.

Y en el Mundo de las Apariciones, en el castillo negro, el cuarto hombre de Shie, un sujeto pequeño del tamaño de Hiei pero de piel negra y de cabellos cortos blancos, entraba al gran salón donde se encontraban los otros tres sujetos reunidos, festejando la venganza de Shie.

-Ahora podremos dominar el Mundo Humano. –Dijo emocionado el atractivo muchacho de cabello celeste llamado Iketo.

-Yuske Urameshi debe estar completamente destrozado por haber matado a Genkai, será fácil eliminarlo. –Dijo Shie, sonriendo.

-Creo que eso no será posible, Shie. –Dijo el recién llegado sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Shidoshi? –Se alarmó el aludido.

-Genkai sobrevivió y Urameshi se encuentra muy bien.

-¡Maldición! –Se enojó Shie golpeando la enorme mesa con su puño, rompiéndola. -¿Es que acaso nunca podré vengarme de esa maldita mujer?

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Preguntó el cuarto miembro del equipo de Shie, un gigantesco sujeto de enormes músculos y reluciente calva.

Y mirando hacia sus compañeros, y con una gran determinación, dijo:

-Tendré que hacer el trabajo yo mismo, no cometeré otra vez el error de retirarme antes de tiempo. –Sonrió malignamente. –Esta vez, Genkai tendrá que aceptarme y ser mía si no quiere ver sufrir a Yuske Urameshi a manos de sus amigos Ese será su castigo por no dejarse matar por el inútil de su discípulo.

Su espantosa risa se escuchó por todo aquel valle oscuro, presagiando la maldad que se cernía sobre Yuske y sus amigos.


	13. La Separación

**Capítulo 12: La Separación**

Cosas pasaban en otro lado del Mundo Espiritual, cosas en el castillo de Koenma.

-¡¡¡BOTAAAN!!! ¡¡¡BOTAAAN!!! –Gritaba histérico el pequeño Koenma alborotando en su escritorio -¡¡¡¿¿¿BOTAAAN, DÖNDE DIABLOS TE METISTE???!!!

Exasperado, Koenma miró molesto a su sirviente.

-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Botán? ¡Tengo algo muy importante qué encomendarle! Seguramente debe andar haciendo tonterías por ahí. ¡Es una inconsciente!

-Si mal no recuerdo, creo que usted la mandó a comprar helado, Señor Koenma. –Le respondió Ogri.

Poco a poco, a Koenma se le pusieron las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, carraspeó un poco para hacerse el tonto.

-Bueno, -dijo –mi helado es tan importante como una misión. ¿Verdad querido Ogri?

-Lo dudo mucho... ¿Quién es el inconsciente ahora? –Se burló el otro mirando de reojo a su Señor.

-¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste?! –Gritó Koenma tan irritado que casi escupe su chupón.

-¡Oh! ¡Nada, nada, señor! –Se disculpó rápidamente Ogri. Y luego, preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Para qué quería verla?

Koenma se puso serio y cruzó sus pequeños brazos preocupado, recostándose en su asiento.

-Creo que Shie volverá al ataque de nuevo muy pronto.

-¡Eso es terrible! –Se afligió el ogro.

-Lo es, por eso quería advertir a Yuske y a Genkai. Sólo espero que ese sujeto no ataque tan pronto.

Y en el Mundo Humano, a la mañana siguiente de la conversación con su maestra, Yuske se preparaba para irse, entonces Genkai lo acompañó hasta la gran puerta de salida del templo para despedirse de él.

Yuske notó que Genkai llevaba la cadenita con el colgante colgada al cuello. Entonces sonrió con gratitud. Su maestra podría ser una mujer muy estricta y ruda, pero sabía valorar los sentimientos de los demás.

-Maestra Genkai, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Hazla de una vez para que te largues de aquí, ya estoy harta de ver tu cara de tonto. –Se burló ella.

-¡¿Ya basta de molestarme, quiere?! –Se molestó Yuske.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Esa técnica de Shie, tiene algún defecto?

-Sí. No se la puede aplicar por segunda vez sobre la misma persona.

-Qué bien. –Suspiró el chico aliviado. -¿Es verdad que él quiso vengarse de usted porque su maestro la eligió para darle la técnica del Reikou Hadou Ken?

Genkai sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, Yuske. Yo soy la creadora del estilo Reikou Hadou Ken, ése maestro que yo tenía era sólo de artes marciales, tan sólo me ayudaba en algunas cosas para perfeccionar mi estilo. Verdaderamente, era el maestro de Shie, pero al ver mi capacidad, le gustaba enseñarme.

-Entonces Shie se puso celoso.

-En parte. Lo que verdaderamente molestó a Shie, fue que yo lo rechacé cuando me propuso casamiento.

-¡Oh! –Se asombró Yuske. -¿Le propuso casamiento a usted? ¡Vaya de lo que se salvó Shie!

Yuske recibió un gancho en el estómago de su maestra, dejándolo sin aire.

-¡No seas estúpido, Yuske! ¿Quieres que te explique o no sobre esto?

-Si... Perdón... –Apenas pudo responder.

-Bueno. Él le hachó la culpa a Toguro por lo que yo no quería aceptarlo, así que entonces decidió ponernos en contra.

-¿Y era verdad?

-¿De qué?

-De que por Toguro usted no lo aceptó.

-¡No seas impertinente, tonto! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –Genkai colorada, volvió a pegarle a Yuske. Pero este sonrió divertido.

-¡Ya deja de sonreír como un estúpido! –Y de una patada, la mujer mandó a su discípulo escaleras abajo.

Riéndose todavía y haciéndose la burla, Yuske se levantó. Sólo estaba a diez escalones apartado de su maestra.

-¡Ah! Lo que me vengo a enterar. ¡Se lo voy a contar a todo el equipo Urameshi!

Genkai estuvo a punto de replicar cuando de repente una sombra bajó del cielo y cayó detrás de ella dándole un terrible golpe en el estómago ayudado con un gran poder espiritual. Entonces Genkai cayó como piedra sobre el piso, semiinconsciente.

-¡¡¡Maestra Genkai!!! –Gritó Yuske asombrado, pero entonces reconoció al sujeto que había caído del cielo y que estaba parado al lado de su maestra.. -¡¡¡Shie!!! ¡¡¡Maldito desgraciado!!!

Y diciendo esto, Yuske se abalanzó enfurecido en contra de Shie dispuesto a defender a su maestra, pero de repente tres sujetos más aparecieron en frente del muchacho y uno de ellos extendió la mano hacia el rostro de Yuske.

-¡¡¡Golpe de las mil estrellas!!!

Yuske recibió de lleno un tremendo poder sobre su cuerpo, sentía como si lo golpearan mil veces con mil martillos, tal impacto lo lanzó hacia las escaleras, destruyéndolas al dar con ellas, dejándolo tirado, muy mal herido.

-¡¡¡¡Ha ha ha!!! –Se rió Shie al ver a Yuske en ese estado. –Bien hecho Morotoshi, le diste una lección.

El enorme hombre sonrió malignamente.

-Fue muy fácil derrotarlo. Es un debilucho. –Se burló.

-Maldición... –Murmuró Yuske adolorido.

Shie alzó del suelo a Genkai por el cuello de su ropa con tanta brusquedad, que la cadenita plateada se rompió y el colgante cayó al suelo.

-¿Así que no moriste, Genkai? Veo que tendré que eliminarte yo mismo.

-... Eres un cobarde como siempre, Shie, tal como lo recuerdo... –Le respondió la mujer.

Enfurecido, Shie la golpeó en la cara, noqueándola, acción que llenó de ira a Yuske, quien intentó levantarse de donde estaba.

-¡¡¡Infeliz!!! ¡¡¡Ya verás!!! –Saltó hacia él.

Pero esta vez Shie fue quién lo atacó, y con un enorme poder de energía espiritual, mandó a Yuske otra vez escaleras abajo, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

-Si quieres volver a ver a tu maestra, ven a buscarla con tus amigos al Mundo de las Apariciones, en el Castillo Negro. –Lo miró con malevolencia. –Y te sugiero que te des prisa, o si no, esta mujer será mi esposa.

-... Maldito infeliz... –Gimió Yuske muy adolorido e impotente. -... Si le tocas un solo cabello te mataré...

-Eso quiero verlo. –Sonrió el otro.

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a correr un fuerte viento que nubló todo, y en sólo unos instantes, Shie desapareció junto con Genkai y sus compinches.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡MAESTRA GENKAIII!!!- Gritó Yuske y entonces recién pudo levantarse y correr hacia arriba, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Y entre lágrimas de furia, encontró el colgante en el suelo, lo alzó y cerró su puño con gran determinación.

-No se preocupe, maestra Genkai, voy a rescatarla, así sea lo último que haga..


	14. Joven de Nuevo

TERCERA PARTE: EL RESCATE

**Capítulo 13: Joven de Nuevo**

La oscuridad se disipó lentamente de su mente, y poco a poco fue recobrando todos sus sentidos, abrió los ojos de a poco para ver en dónde estaba, le latía la cabeza, y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía poco, aún le parecían lejanos y borrosos. Se encontraba sujeta a una fría pared de piedra por unos gruesos grilletes que le aprisionaban las muñecas y los tobillos.

-Veo que ya despertaste, Genkai. –Oyó la voz burlona de Shie.

-... Y yo veo que sigues teniendo tu espantoso rostro...

-Tan valiente y tonta a la vez, ¿no, Genkai? Te arrepentirás algún día.

-No te temo y nunca te temeré, Shie. Tú serás el que terminará arrepintiéndose de meterse con Yuske y conmigo.

Shie sonrió y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro calabozo.

-¿Confías mucho en ese muchacho, verdad? –La miró. –¿Tanto como confiaste en Toguro?

Genkai no le respondió de inmediato.

-Yuske no es como Toguro. –Respondió al fin. –Es diferente, y se lo demostrará a todos.

-Eso..., ya lo veremos. –Sonrió el otro y luego se acercó de nuevo a ella.

-Supe lo de Toguro, de su traición , de su deseo y de su derrota a manos de tu discípulo en el Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales. También me enteré de su miedo a la vejez, de que se había convertido en un demonio..., y de que seguía vivo... No debí haberme marchado aquella vez, debí terminar con el trabajo. Tú como tu discípulo fueron unos inútiles al no lograr matar a sus oponentes ayudados con mi técnica.

-Dirás engañados por tu técnica. –Aclaró Genkai. -Pero Toguro descubrió la debilidad de tu técnica y por esa razón pude ayudar a Yuske a salir de su trance. No eres tan poderoso como crees, idiota. Sigues siendo aquel maldito cobarde que siempre espera la oportunidad de atacar por la espalda a sus amigos.

-¿A sí? ¿Eso crees? –Sonrió Shie, y un relámpago de ira cruzó por sus ojos.

Rápida y bruscamente tomó el mentón de Genkai con la mano y acercó su rostro a la mujer. No tenía porqué agacharse tanto para hacerlo, ya que la maestra estaba sujeta casi a su altura.

-Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes, Genkai, mucho más fuerte que Toguro, y yo voy a eliminar a Yuske para demostrártelo.

-Yuske te dará la paliza que tanto mereces, infeliz.

Shie comenzaba a perder el control sobre su creciente ira, Genkai lo estaba sacando de quicio, como siempre lo había hecho. Entonces con su otra mano sujetó el ondulado cabello canoso de la mujer y la obligó a que alzara el rostro.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé, Genkai. –Dijo Shie. –Extrañé tu bello rostro, tu hermoso cuerpo, tu bonita sonrisa..., extrañé todo de ti.

Poco a poco su rostro se iba acercando al de ella.

-No me toques, ni siquiera te atrevas. –Le advirtió ella con una mirada directa a los ojos.

Shie sonrió estruendosamente y la soltó.

-¡No seas tonta, mujer! ¿Yo, tocarte estando tú con ese aspecto de una patética vieja anciana? ¡Me repugnas! ¡No soporto verte así! ¡Tendría que estar loco para besarte ahora!

-Idiota, estás totalmente loco. –Le dijo Genkai, y luego agregó en su mente: "Otro más con el mismo pensamiento de Toguro... ¿Es que sólo se fijaban en mi apariencia física?".

-Pero tengo una forma de arreglarlo. –Dijo Shie.

-¿Qué? –Se sorprendió Genkai, pero recuperándose luego, agregó en tono de burla: –Oh sí, ya veo. Me olvidé de tu juvenil apariencia a tus 80 y tantos años de edad, pero no gracias, yo no vivo obsesionada con mi apariencia física y ni de mi edad, así que vete de aquí con tus ideas.

-¿Estás segura, Genkai? –Sonrió el otro. -¿No quieres volver a ser la hermosa jovencita que eras antes de llegar a ser esto? ¿Acaso no quieres volver a recuperar tu juventud perdida?

-¡Cállate, estúpido! –Se molestó la anciana. -¿No comprendes que vivir no significa sólo vivir la juventud? La vida se vive toda la vida hasta que uno muere, todo se aprovecha, desde la niñez hasta la vejez. Ésa es la realidad. Esa es la vida.

-¡Ha ha ha! Sólo dices tonterías. Pero no me importa lo que digas, yo te haré joven de nuevo.

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-Claro que sí. Sólo mira esto. –Y diciendo esto, Shie sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra azul en forma de lágrima. –Se llama Aoi Eternity, Eternidad Azul, la piedra que rejuvenece. Tiene la particularidad de que una vez introducida dentro del cuerpo de una persona vieja, la rejuvenece totalmente, pero tiene un defecto, es tan poderosa que consume la energía espiritual del sujeto, dejándolo totalmente consumido hasta la muerte.

Miró a Genkai de arriba abajo.

-Pero yo sé que tú lograrás soportarlo, tan sólo quedarás tan débil como una mujer común, o más.

-¡¡¡Eso Jamás!!! –Enfurecida, Genkai trató de liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban, pero no lograba romperlas.

-Esas cadenas son especiales, no podrás romperlas. –Se acercó a ella amenazadoramente con el cristal en los dedos.

Genkai no quería que él le pusiera esa cosa en su cuerpo, así que decidió utilizar su máximo poder para romper las cadenas.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!- Expulsando su máximo poder espiritual, Genkai volvió a tener la apariencia de una hermosa joven y con su reciente fuerza adquirida, pudo hacer pedazos las cadenas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, con una velocidad increíble, Shie le colocó la piedra en la frente y ésta se introdujo en su cabeza. Con un grito de dolor, Genkai cayó al suelo de rodillas con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza. Shie permanecía parado a su lado sonriendo malignamente.

-Era justamente lo que quería que hicieras, Genkai. Sólo necesitaba que vuelvas a tener tu apariencia de una jovencita para utilizar el cristal. Sólo funciona cuando el cuerpo es joven y entonces el poder del cristal procura una juventud eterna. Como ves, te mentí de nuevo.

Genkai luchó contra el dolor y el cristal que se introducía en su cabeza como un terrible parásito, pero estaba tan débil por la pelea anterior con Yuske y por el golpe propinado por Shie, que no pudo soportar por más tiempo y cayó desmayada al suelo.

Shie observó la hermosa y menuda mujer de cabellos rosados que yacía bajo sus pies, entonces, lleno de orgullo, dijo:

-Ahora al fin eres mía... ¡Esclavas! –Llamó.

Entonces, tres chicas elfas ataviadas exóticamente, aparecieron de inmediato, llenas de temor.

-Prepárenla para nuestro casamiento... –Y mirando hacia Genkai, Dijo:

-Esta vez no tendrás motivos para rechazarme...

Su horrible risa se hizo escuchar por todos los rincones del castillo.


	15. El Equipo Urameshi

**Capítulo 14: El Equipo Urameshi**

Todo el equipo Urameshi estaba reunido en el Templo de Genkai, Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei, listos para rescatar a la Maestra Genkai y acabar de una vez por todas a la amenaza de Shie. Con ellos se encontraban las inseparables chicas, sus compañeras y amigas, Keiko, Botán, Shizuru y Yukina, dispuestas a apoyar a sus amigos con lo que sea.

-No tenemos que dejar pasar más el tiempo, chicos, Genkai está en serio peligro. –Declaró Yuske.

-Pero la maestra Genkai es muy fuerte, -Protestó Kuwabara -¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda defenderse en contra de Shie?

-Creo que ese Shie ha estado preparando esto desde hace tiempo, -le contestó Kurama –Yuske también es fuerte y Shie hizo que peleara en contra de ella, debilitándola, y por lo que contó Yuske, Shie también la golpeó antes de llevársela con un golpe especial.

-Es un maldito, -murmuró Hiei –quería tener a Genkai a su merced para hacerle cualquier cosa... "Odio a los cobardes que se aprovechan de los que no pueden defenderse –pensó –cómo lo que hicieron con mi hermana Yukina".

-Hay que eliminar a ese sujeto de una vez por todas. –Sentenció al final.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Asintió Yuske.

Botán se acercó entonces a su amigo tímidamente.

-Perdóname por haber llegado tarde, Yuske... –dijo ella bastante deprimida, pues había llegado cinco minutos después del rapto de Genkai, para avisarle lo que tramaba Shie..

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, tú no la raptaste. –La tranquilizó dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Botán lo miró agradecida, y tomando un bolso que había llevado hasta allí, se lo dio a Yuske.

-Toma esto, Yuske, lo necesitarás.

-¿Qué tiene adentro? –Lo tomó extrañado.

-Dice el Señor Koenma que es algo que Genkai necesitará.

Yuske se quedó mirando el bolso azul que sostenía en sus manos.

Entonces Keiko se acercó a los dos.

-Yo espero que les valla bien y que rescaten a Genkai sana y salva, Yuske –Pidió mirándolo a los ojos, preocupada. –Y que llegues con bien.

-¡Vamos, Keiko! Tú sabes lo fuerte que soy, no me pasará nada. –se rió como tonto. Pero Keiko no se sentía muy segura.

Mientras tanto, Yukina y Shizuru se acercaron a Kuwabara para desearle buena suerte.

-Mas te vale que traigas a Genkai en perfecto estado, ¿no Kazuma? O si no te daré una buena paliza. –Amenazó su hermana.

-¡Qué suave eres, hermana! ¿Acaso no puedes simplemente desearme aunque sea llegar con vida? –Se molestó Kuwabara.

-Hierba mala nunca muere. –Versó Shizuru. –No creo tener la suerte de librarme de ti.

-¡Maldición! –Protestó su hermano. -¿¡Qué clase de hermana eres tú?

-Yo sí deseo que regreses muy bien, Kazuma. –dijo Yukina tímidamente.

-¡Mi amada Yukina! ¡Tú sí me comprendes! –Kuwabara extendió emocionado sus largos brazos dispuesto a abrazar a la pequeña hada, pero una helada mirada que le dirigió Hiei lo detuvo.

-¿Y tú qué me miras, enano? –le dijo enfadado.

-Miro a un tonto grandote que no tiene nada de sesos. –Le contestó Hiei.

-Grrrrr, desgraciado.

-Qué, ¿estás molesto, tonto? Entonces ven a pelear. –Y diciendo esto, Hiei sacó su espada.

-¡Ya verás, enano mal echo! –Y se le lanzó encima. Pero Kurama los detuvo a ambos antes de que se hubiesen tocado.

-Debería darles vergüenza, -dijo –tenemos que estar unidos y no estar peleando por tonterías. ¡Tenemos una misión qué cumplir! ¡Rescatar a la maestra Genkai!

-Tienes razón, perdóname Kurama. –Kuwabara bajó la vista avergonzado. Pero Hiei no dijo nada, sólo se apartó de ellos.

-¡Bah! No me importa lo que tú digas, yo sé cómo debo actuar. –Dijo secamente.

-Bueno bueno chicos, ya basta de pelear, tienen que ir al Mundo de las Apariciones a rescatar a la maestra Genkai. –Dijo Botán tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Así es. Vamos. –Dijo Yuske con energía. –Ya hemos esperado demasiado.

Todos asintieron, dispuestos a todo para rescatar al otro miembro del equipo Urameshi. Las chicas les desearon suerte y les pidieron que tengan mucho cuidado con el enemigo.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para la maestra Genkai –Dijo Keiko preocupada.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes, Keiko, ya sabes que la abuela es muy fuerte y seguramente cuando lleguemos, ella ya se haya recuperado y acabado con Shie y sus amigos. –Le guiñó el ojo, confiado.

La cabeza le latía, era un dolor insoportable, el cristal la consumía, sentía que su cuerpo no era el mismo, estaba débil, muy débil, como si hubiera gastado todas sus energías en un largo y arduo combate, pero no era así, se sentía tan débil como una mujer normal, y eso no le gustó.


	16. La Llegada al Castillo Negro

**Capítulo 15: La Llegada al Castillo Negro**

Asombrada notó que estaba tendida sobre una gran cama de sábanas blancas y adornos de encaje, y esparcidas por sobre toda la cama habían pétalos de rosas rosadas, lo que le daba una belleza y aroma exquisitos.

-Qué cursi. –Dijo Genkai fastidiada. -¡Oh, demonios! –Protestó al notar cómo estaba vestida.

Ya no tenía su habitual vestimenta de guerrera y abuela, ni llevaba su morado sobrero de siempre, ahora estaba vestida con un largo y hermoso vestido blanco de seda, lleno de encajes, vuelos y bucles, pero lo más sorprendente era que estaba bastante escotado y muy ceñido hasta la cintura, haciendo resaltar su menudo cuerpo de jovencita.

-¡¿Pero qué me pusieron estos tontos?! –Dijo muy molesta. -¡Odio estos vestidos y sobre todo que sean tan escotados!

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. Rápidamente salió de la cama y se dirigió a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y se paró ante él, aturdida por lo que veía.

Ya no era aquella anciana de 70 y tantos años de edad, su piel ya no estaba arrugada, era tersa y suave, su cabello antes canoso, ahora era una hermosa mata de cabellos rosa ondulados, sus ojos, antes apagados, brillaban con un bonito tono marrón, su pequeña estatura había aumentado unos centímetros, y su cuerpo era esbelto y delgado como cuando tenía 20 años.

-Pero qué diablos... –Murmuró sorprendida.

-¿Sorprendida? –Se escuchó la voz de Shie.

Sobresaltada, Genkai se dio media vuelta y vio a Shie parado en la entrada de la habitación con las grandes puertas abiertas. Sonreía malignamente. "Qué extraño, no sentí su presencia" pensó preocupada Genkai.

-¡Shie! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! –No demostró miedo alguno, estaba furiosa.

-Te devolví la juventud. Deberías estar agradecida.

-¿Agradecida? ¡Yo no te pedí esto! ¡Devuélveme mi apariencia real!

-Tan testaruda como siempre, ¿no, Genkai? –Tranquilamente, Shie serró las puertas detrás de él.

Genkai se alarmó y se puso en guardia, lista para atacar. Pero Shie, al ver su actitud, se rió burlonamente de buena gana.

-¿Aún sientes deseos de pelear con ese patético nivel de fuerza espiritual que te queda? ¡Eso sí es gracioso! –Lugo la miró seriamente y dijo:

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba verte con esa apariencia de ángel.

-¿De veras? ¡Pues éste no es mi deseo! ¡No me gusta vestirme así! –Y diciendo esto, Genkai rajó la falda de su vestido hasta la rodilla, en un gesto de desafío.

-Mujer rebelde y testaruda... –La ira de Shie se encendió. -¿Me desafías?

-No. –Lo miró a los ojos sin dejarse doblegar. –Te odio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shie estuvo de ese lado de la habitación y tomó a Genkai del cuello, estaba enfurecido, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella no le tenía miedo.

-Te enseñaré a respetarme, Genkai, y a amarme.

-Ni lo sueñes, antes prefiero morir.

Bastante enojado, Shie la lanzó al piso con fuerza, Genkai soportó el dolor a pesar de que ahora era una débil mujer, eso no era nada comparado con su entrenamiento. Sólo miraba a ese hombre con mucho rencor.

-Cuando obtenga otra vez mi verdadera fuerza espiritual, te mataré. –Sentenció ella.

-Qué poco femenina.

Shie se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó de la cabeza comenzando a presionarla poco a poco contra el suelo, entonces, el terrible dolor anterior, volvió, y esta vez, Genkai no pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Lo ves, Genkai? No puedes hacerme frente con tu nueva y patética fuerza, tu cabeza no soportaría más presión que esta, explotaría.

-...E-eres un maldito... –Pudo responder soportando el dolor que la agobiaba.

-Me impresiona tu poder de voluntad, eres realmente de admirar. –Entones, para horror de Genkai, Shie acercó su boca a la de ella.

-...N-no me toques... –Trató de zafarse, pero no pudo.

-No te niegues, Genkai. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, pronto serás mi esposa.

-...E-eso jamás, Yuske y sus amigos te detendrán antes...

-¿Eso crees, eh? Pues ya tendrían que haber venido, ¿no te parece? Son unos cobardes.

-...N-no como tú. Ellos vendrán...

-No. No vendrán. –Se acercó más aún, y Genkai pudo sentir su aliento sobre su cara. Ella no quería ese beso, no lo quería.

-Yuske... –Murmuró cerrando sus ojos pidiendo por su ayuda.

De pronto, Shie se puso en pié. Alerta. Sintiendo la presencia de varias personas poderosas, personas conocidas.

-Se cumplió tu deseo, Genkai. –Dijo –El equipo Urameshi vino por ti.

Y diciendo esto, se fue de allí, no sin antes asegurar las puertas con llave, dejando a una aturdida Genkai tendida sobre el suelo, pero ya más tranquila y menos adolorida.

-Gracias, equipo Urameshi. –Murmuró con gratitud, y suspiró aliviada.

Afuera del Castillo Negro, el equipo Urameshi estaba listo para actuar, listos para rescatar al otro miembro del equipo: Genkai. Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei se pararon ante la entrada del castillo, que era un puente levadizo.

-Entremos. –Dijo Yuske.


	17. Comienza la Batalla

**Capítulo 16: Comienza la Batalla**

El puente explotó en mil pedazos por mano de Yuske, y entonces, el equipo Urameshi entró corriendo hacia el interior del castillo. Dentro se encontraron con una comitiva de apariciones inferiores que los esperaban para detenerlos.

-Por lo visto vamos a tener un pequeño calentamiento. –Dijo Hiei cuando él y sus amigos se detuvieron.

-Entonces démosle gusto. –Dijo Yuske.

-¡Demostrémosle nuestro poder! –Gritó Kuwabara con su habitual ímpetu.

-Vamos –Asintió Kurama tranquilo y listo para la acción.

Entonces los cuatro se lanzaron en contra de los demonios utilizando sus poderes y sus habilidades físicas. Los demonios por más que se esforzaron, no pudieron hacer nada contra aquellos cuatro, algunos fueron borrados del mapa por el ReiGun de Yuske, cortados en partes por Kuwabara con su espada espiritual y también por la espada de Hiei, Kurama destruyó a varios sin ni siquiera pestañar por su látigo de rosa. Al poco tiempo, ya no quedaba ninguno.

-Qué fácil fue. –Comentó Kuwabara muy orgulloso. -¡Somos los mejores!

-¿Te sientes orgulloso por acabar con estas cosas? Pero qué patético eres. –Le dijo Hiei.

-¡Oye! ¡Déjame disfrutar este momento! –Protestó el pelirrojo.

-Chicos, no se peleen, recuerden que la vida de la maestra Genkai está en peligro. –Les advirtió Kurama.

-¡Tienes razón! –Asintió el alto muchacho. -¡Vamos por la abuela!

Y entonces todos se dirigieron a abrir la siguiente puerta. Al hacerlo se encontraron con una habitación circular en dónde se encontraban cuatro puertas más.

-¿Y ahora por dónde iremos? –Se preguntó Yuske. Entonces todos miraron a Kuwabara para que diera la respuesta.

Kuwabara entonces se concentró en sentir la energía espiritual de Genkai para ubicar el camino adecuado a seguir.

-La energía de Genkai es muy débil. –Dijo preocupado. –No parece ser la misma, casi no puedo sentirla. Lo siento Urameshi, es imposible saber por cual camino seguir.

-Abuela... –Murmuró preocupado Yuske.

-Entonces tendremos que dividirnos y seguir cada uno por caminos diferentes. –Propuso Kurama, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que cada uno siguió por una puerta diferente, esperando encontrar a Genkai.

-Ya se dividieron. –Dijo el apuesto Iketo, un muchacho alto vestido al estilo del siglo XVIII.

-Entonces comencemos con nuestro plan. –Agregó Shie. –Mataremos a varios pájaros de un solo tiro; eliminaremos a esos estorbos, tomaremos el Mundo Humano, y yo me quedaré con Genkai.

Todos asintieron.

-Como el jefe de este grupo, me encargaré de Urameshi. –Dijo Shie.

-Yo me encargaré de ese muchacho de largo cabello rojo: Kurama. –Decidió Iketo.

-Escojo al que se llama Hiei, parece bastante rápido. –Habló Shidoshi.

-¡No!. –Se quejó Morotoshi. -¡A mí me queda pelear con ese tonto de Kuwabara!

-Lo siento, Morotoshi. –Lo compadeció Shidoshi. –Lamento que no puedas usar todo tu poder en contra de una piltrafa como ese.

-Bueno. Ya todo decidido, comencemos. –Ordenó Shie, y su rostro se iluminó. –Ahora iré a buscar a Genkai, llegó la hora de que realice mi venganza de una vez por todas.

Ya separado de los demás, y escogido un camino a seguir, Yuske Urameshi subía corriendo unas largas escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a un largo corredor en dónde lo esperaban unas apariciones inferiores a los que acabó en un santiamén. Ya terminada la tarea, Yuske prestó atención al pasillo y vio que en él habían seis puertas de cada lado. Sentía la débil energía de Genkai en una de esas habitaciones, pero también sentía las energías de muchos demonios. Tenía que encontrar pronto a su maestra antes de que Shie lo descubriera allí, pero no se podía dar el lujo de tardarse peleando con unos monstruos.

-Demonios, -protestó rascándose la cabeza con la mano -¿Y ahora qué haré?

Mientras tanto, Genkai trataba de salir de la habitación en dónde se encontraba encerrada, cada tanto maldecía a Shie y su propia mala suerte de no poder abrir el cerrojo de la puerta. De haber tenido ahora aunque sea una milésima de su poder espiritual, la hubiera abierto en un segundo.

-Maldición! –Exclamó golpeando con el puño bastante enojada a la puerta. Suspiró y decidió pensar en salir no con la fuerza pero si con la astucia. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

Miró alrededor suyo, no había otras puertas ni otras ventanas, no había otra salida más que esa odiosa puerta. Sería una locura tratar de golpear a Shie, ni siquiera le haría un rasguño. Entonces se acordó haber visto en la televisión a una chica que usaba un pedazo de alambre para abrir una cerradura. Esa era la solución. Genkai rápidamente se puso manos a la obra y buscó en los cajones del tocador una traba metálica, dio un pequeño grito de triunfo al encontrar lo que buscaba y enseguida se dispuso a tentar la suerte, dio gracias que al estúpido de Shie se le hubiera ocurrido preparar aquella habitación con todo lo necesario para una mujer frívola. Desdobló la pieza metálica, la preparó para lo que tenía pensado, y la introdujo en la ranura de la puerta. Tras varios intentos fallidos logró correr el cerrojo. Triunfante, Genkai abrió la puerta. Pero, para su sorpresa, un muchacho de cabellos negros pasó volando hacia adentro del cuarto estrellándose contra la dura pared de piedra.

-Bueno, -dijo Genkai –por fin te decidiste a aparecer, tonto.


	18. El Reencuentro

**Capítulo 17: El Reencuentro**

Yuske estaba tirado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza y murmurando maldiciones. Había decidido tirar la puerta abajo como lo hacían los policías en las películas, pero ésta se había abierto antes.

-Vine a rescatarla, maestra Genkai, espero que no sea demasiado tarde... –Dijo todo esto levantándose del piso sin mirarla aún. -¿Pero por qué me suena su voz un poco diferente, como si fuera una...

-¡Rayos! –Gritó Yuske al ver a su maestra con su apariencia de muchacha. -¿Qué hace usted con su máximo poder elevado? ¿Acaso estaba peleando con Shie?

"Estúpido" pensó Genkai "¿Qué no se da cuenta de que no tengo poder?"

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

Yuske dudó un poco antes de contestar.

-Este... Me puse a jugar al Ta Te Ti con las puertas del pasillo y... bueno, salió esta.

No es necesario aclarar que Genkai lo fulminó con la mirada.

Entonces Yuske se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba puesta su maestra: un largo vestido blanco lleno de vuelos y bastante escotado. No pudo evitar reírse al verla con esa cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Wah ah ah ah! ¡Pero qué ridícula! –Rió poniendo cara de estúpido.

Como Genkai no podía golpearlo, sólo se quedó murmurando maldiciones. Entonces el chico notó que el vestido estaba roto y temió lo peor.

-¡Maestra Genkai! ¿Acaso Shie le hizo algo malo? –Estaba muy asustado. Genkai lo miró fastidiada.

-No tonto. No lo dejé y no tubo tiempo.

-¡Usted es genial, abuela! Este... –Dudó Yuske –Me es difícil decirle abuela con ese aspecto... –Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar hacia el escote. Al darse cuenta de dónde miraba su discípulo, Genkai se tapó con el tul del vestido bastante enojada.

-¿Qué estás mirando, estúpido?

-¡Ah Ah Ah! –La sorprendió Yuske riéndose -¡Usted tiene menos pecho que Keiko!

Tal desfachatez no pasó desapercibida para la maestra del ReikouHadouken, que se puso colorada como un tomate y un feroz puñetazo fue al rostro del impertinente muchacho, que por supuesto, no le hizo ningún daño.

-Vaya –Se sorprendió Yuske –No me hizo ningún daño, qué extraño. O yo me hice súper poderoso o usted... –Entonces miró a su maestra pidiendo explicaciones.

-¡Idiota, no digas tonterías! –Se enojó la joven. -Shie utilizó una piedra mágica para volverme a la juventud. Esa piedra es tan poderosa que consume todo el poder espiritual, y la tengo dentro de mi cabeza. -Fue la resumida y sorprendente versión que le dio Genkai a Yuske, lo que lo dejó perplejo.

-Entonces es por eso que no sentía su poder espiritual. –Dedujo el chico.

-Elemental mi querido Yuske. –Se burló la joven -¡Pues claro, tonto! Es obvio ¿No te parece?

Yuske bufó.

-¿Entonces ya no tiene su enorme poder espiritual? ¿Ya no es la poderosa guerrera Genkai?

-No. Ahora soy una simple mujer, y quizás sea más débil. –Replicó imperturbable.

Yuske se acercó curioso hacia ella y le miró la frente.

-¿No sabe cómo quitarla?

-Aún no.

"Entonces Kurama tenía razón, ese desgraciado de Shie ya lo tenía todo preparado" Pensó Yuske muy molesto.

-Vamos, maestra Genkai, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Genkai, al dar un paso, pisó el vestido y cayó de bruces al suelo. Maldiciendo y gimiendo de dolor, se tomó la cabeza que había comenzado a dolerle de nuevo por el golpe. Asustado, Yuske la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Nada! –Apartó al muchacho tratando de dominar su dolor. -¡Es este tonto vestido! ¡Me molesta!

-¿Y su otra ropa?

-No sé en dónde está, si no me lo hubiera puesto, estúpido. –Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el bolso que llevaba Yuske. -¿Qué llevas allí dentro?

Yuske miró el bolso.

-No sé.

-¡Pues ábrelo, tonto!

Entre protestas, el chico lo abrió, y para su sorpresa, encontró en él un traje de lucha a la medida de Genkai.

-¡Ese Koenma es adivino! –Dijo dándole el traje a su maestra -¿Cómo supo que lo necesitaría? Póngaselo rápido antes de que venga Shie.

Para cambiarse, Genkai puso a Yuske a mirar a la pared en penitencia, por si acaso, sosteniendo un balde con agua en cada mano, cosa que al chico no le gustaba porque le hacía recordar los castigos que le daban sus maestros en la escuela.

Feliz de usar el tipo de ropa que más le gustaba, Genkai sacó a Yuske de su penitencia y se dirigió a la puerta para mirar el pasillo y ver por dónde se escapaban.

-No sabía que Koenma era poeta, qué cursi. –Oyó decir a Yuske.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó, mirándolo.

Yuske sacó una nota del bolso azul y la leyó.

-"El poder de la amistad disuelve toda maldad". Eh, qué tonto.

Genkai se quedó pensando.

-Maestra Genkai. –Yuske la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tome. –Dijo Yuske entregándole la cadenita con el colgante. –Se le cayó cuando se la llevaron.

-Eres un idiota, Yuske. Este no es momento para eso. –Y diciendo esto, tomó la cadenita y se la puso al cuello.

-Bueno. –Agregó –Vamos, ya tardamos demasiado tiempo. Shie puede regresar en cualquier momento.

-Te equivocas, querida –Se escuchó la voz de Shie. –Ya regresé.

Sorprendidos, Yuske y Genkai miraron hacia la puerta y encontraron al temible Shie parado en ella.

-Tú no te vas de aquí. –Sentenció


	19. La Pelea Entre Yusuke y Shie

**Capítulo 18: La Pelea Entre Yuske y Shie**

-¿Quién diablos eres tú para decidir quién se va?

Sin contestarle al chico, Shie avanzó un paso hacia ellos amenazante. Rápidamente Yuske se puso delante de su maestra dispuesto a defenderla.

-No te acerques más o te daré la paliza que tanto mereces. –Amenazó el chico. Shie rió entre dientes.

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? ¡Qué iluso eres! Eso quisiera verlo.

Furioso, Yuske atacó rápidamente con uno de sus poderes espirituales.

-¡¡¡ESCOPETA!!! –Una serie de disparos de energía espiritual salieron del puño del muchacho.

Sorprendentemente, Shie pudo esquivar cada uno de los disparos con una velocidad extraordinaria.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Yuske Urameshi? –Se burló.

-Maldición... –Murmuró Yuske.

Entonces, Shie miró a Genkai que se encontraba detrás del chico. Ella permanecía inmutable, sin miedo, tranquila, lista para cualquier cosa si era necesario. Shie se molestó. ¿Acaso nunca le tendría miedo?

-¡¡¡PODER PSÍQUICO ESPIRITUAL!!!

Su poder fue dirigido hacia Genkai con toda la intención de matarla, pero Yuske fue más rápido y tomándola de la cintura se apartaron de la trayectoria del disparo.

-Eres rápido.

-¡Ya déjala en paz, maldito! ¡La pelea es conmigo!

-¡No! –Gritó Shie. -¡La pelea es con ella!

-Eres un tonto. –Respondió Genkai. –Todo este alboroto por un estúpido rechazo...

-Vaya. –Dijo Yuske pensativo. –Si éste fuera Kuwabara, ya se hubiera peleado con todas las chicas de Japón.

-¡¿Se burlan de mí?!

-¿Y a ti qué te parece, estúpido? ¡¡REIGUN!!

Shie esquivó el poder de Yuske y en el instante se lanzó en contra de él y los dos comenzaron a pelear con golpes de puño. Esquivaban algunos golpes y otros lo recibían de lleno, pero ambos lo soportaban. La pelea era muy pareja. Genkai, a todo esto, sólo se limitaba a mirar los movimientos del enemigo para analizarlos, y de paso veía los movimientos de Yuske por si necesitaban ser corregidos. De pronto, Shie logró darle un certero golpe de puño a la cara de Yuske, lanzándolo contra la pared, dejándolo aturdido. Entonces, la atención de Shie se centró en la joven Genkai. Ella lo advirtió y se puso en guardia, lo que provocó la sarcástica risa del hombre.

-¿Aún quieres pelear conmigo, Genkai? ¿Crees que me harás daño con ese miserable poder espiritual que tienes? –Se acercó a ella.

Genkai no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con determinación. Esta actitud enfureció de nuevo a Shie.

-¡Me tienes harto! ¡¡RAYOS PSÍQUICOS!!

Genkai hubiera muerto si recibía ese poder, pero la velocidad de su discípulo lo evitó, apartándola nuevamente de aquel peligro. El poder impactó de lleno en la pared de piedra haciéndola pedazos y dejando un gran hueco en su lugar, en dónde se podía ver la espesa capa de niebla gris.

Al caer Yuske al suelo con Genkai, tal sacudida hizo que a ella le volviera el terrible dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la piedra azul. Sorprendido, el chico vio a su maestra por primera vez retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Maestra Genkai! ¿Qué le pasa?

-...E- es esta maldita piedra en mi cabeza...

Enfurecido, Yuske se levantó y miró a Shie.

-Qué cruel eres... No tienes derecho a hacerle esto sólo porque ella te rechazó.

Shie se rió.

-No, no tengo el derecho, pero sí el poder para hacerlo. Ella nunca tendría que haberme rechazado.

-Eres un maldito... –Yuske cerró sus puños con ira. –No puedes obligar a alguien por medio de la fuerza y las amenazas para que te quiera.

-Ese, mi querido muchacho, es mi asunto, no el tuyo.

-¡¡REIGUN!! –Volvió a atacar Yuske, esta vez con una fuerza y velocidad que Shie no se esperaba.

El disparo de Yuske fue a impactar directamente al brazo del oponente, provocándole una gran herida y lanzándolo en contra de la pared del pasillo. Genkai se levantó del suelo ya más repuesta y caminó unos pasos hacia Yuske, pero no muy cerca, por si Shie se levantaba, no quería estorbar.

-No te confíes, Yuske. Se volverá a levantar, y estoy segura que estará más furioso que antes.

Exactamente, Shie se levantó muy enojado, pero también sorprendido. Se suponía que durante 50 años había entrenado muy duro para ser el más fuerte y así gobernar el Mundo Humano y derrotar a Genkai, pero allí estaba ése muchachito de 14 años que le acababa de demostrar que era mucho más fuerte que él, sin ni siquiera expulsar todo su poder. Era realmente peligroso, no debía exponerse más tiempo a Yuske, podría perder la vida, necesitaba tiempo para hacerse más poderoso. ¿Pero cómo podría ganar tiempo y escapar? Entonces, fijó su vista en Genkai. Ella estaba indefensa, claro, ya no tenía su enorme poder espiritual, ella le salvaría la vida.

-¿Qué pasa, Shie? ¿Te diste cuenta de mi grandioso poder? ¡Wah ha ha ha! –Se rió estúpidamente Yuske hasta que Genkai le dio un puntapié para que se callara.

-¡No seas fanfarrón! ¡No digas idioteces!

-Vaya, no me dolió para nada su puntapié. –Dijo entre extrañado y divertido. Genkai se moría de la rabia.

-Yuske Urameshi... –Dijo al fin Shie.

-¿Qué quieres? –Se puso en guardia el muchacho. Pero notó que su oponente parecía que ya no tenía ganas de seguir peleando.

-¿Has notado lo hermosa que es tu maestra? –Fue la sorprendente pregunta de Shie.

-¿Eh? –Pestañeó Yuske perplejo, y miró a su maestra.

-No te dejes engañar, -le dijo esta –algo está tramando.

-¡Es cierto! –Y dirigiéndose a Shie le dijo:

-¿Qué tiene que ver si es bonita? ¡Yo he venido a pelear!

-Entonces la crees bonita. –Sonrió el otro. -¿No te gustaría que fuera tu novia?

Yuske se molestó muchísimo con esa propuesta.

-¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Ella es mi maestra! ¡Jamás se me ocurriría algo así!

-Es una verdadera lástima... En fin. Pero supongo que la prefieres así de joven y no como una vieja patética, ¿verdad? Deberías agradecerme el favor que le hice.

-¿De qué favor hablas? Yo no veo que ella esté muy agradecida que digamos, ni yo tampoco. Prefiero a mi maestra tal cual como la conocí. Yo no soy como Toguro o tú, no me obsesiono con la edad. No me importa su apariencia física, en tanto sea una buena persona.

-Yuske... –Se sorprendió Genkai al escuchar lo que dijo su discípulo y se sintió orgullosa de él.

Enfurecido al no encontrar dudas en Yuske para controlarlo, decidió utilizar otra artimaña.

-¡¡PODER PSÍQUICO ESPIRITUAL!!

Tomó por sorpresa a ambos, aún así Yuske pudo desviar el ataque con el ReiGun, pero la onda expansiva empujó a Genkai hacia el agujero de la pared, lanzándola así al vacío. Al verlo, Yuske no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó también detrás de ella para salvarla.

Riéndose, Shie se acercó al agujero de la pared para mirar, pero lo único que vio fue una espesa niebla y un hondo precipicio.

-Tontos. Ahora me libré de esos dos. Es una lástima por Genkai, pero tenía que deshacerme de Urameshi como fuera. –Miró hacia la puerta. –Ahora tengo que encargarme de los otros tres que quedan.


	20. La Hermosa Rosa y la Raíz Venenosa

**Capítulo 19: La Hermosa Rosa y La Raíz Venenosa**

Kurama caminaba tranquilo pero alerta por un pasillo húmedo, oscuro y lleno de telarañas Hacía como quince minutos que caminaba y no había encontrado a nadie, lo que comenzaba a preocuparlo. Unos minutos después, Kurama se encontraba parado en la entrada de una gran habitación bastante extraña. En vez de un piso de piedra, había en su lugar un líquido verdoso que olía bastante mal, un largo puente de piedra cruzaba esa habitación de una puerta a otra, que se encontraba del otro lado. Kurama pensó entonces que quizás encontraría allí a su primer enemigo, así que entró en la habitación por el pasillo.

De pronto, una raíz verde salió de aquel liquido, y casi lo atrapa si no fuera porque Kurama saltó hacia atrás, evitando que esa cosa se enrollara en su tobillo. La raíz se volvió a sumergir, y entonces se escuchó una suave risa de desprecio. Entonces, frente a Kurama, cayó desde arriba el hermoso Iketo.

-Me llamo Iketo Sawara, soy el señor del veneno, y estoy aquí para eliminarte, Kurama.

Kurama sonrió y se puso en guardia.

-Entonces, vamos a pelear, Iketo. No tengo tiempo que perder.

Iketo primero quería probar las habilidades de Kurama. Le habían dicho que era muy hábil, sobre todo con las plantas. Así que comenzó con un ataque de puños y patadas, a lo que Kurama sólo se limitó a evitar sin ningún esfuerzo. Iketo se detuvo.

-Veo que lo que hablan sobre ti es cierto. Eres un tipo muy ágil. Pero, no tanto como yo. –Y diciendo esto, lanzó de sus puños unas bolas verdosas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

-¡¡BULBOS VENENOSOS!!

Kurama apenas pudo evitar ese ataque sorpresivo, ya que uno de esos bulbos dio de lleno en su mano izquierda, quemándola con su líquido verdoso. El muchacho apoyó su rodilla derecha en el suelo, adolorido.

-¡Ah ah ah! ¿Lo ves? ¡Soy más listo que tú!

-¿Tú también usas las plantas, verdad? –Preguntó Kurama, levantándose.

-Así es, pero a diferencia tuya, no son rosas ni nada por el estilo, son plantas venenosas y carnívoras. Son muy mortales.

-Las mías también son mortales. –Y diciendo esto, levantó sus brazos, moviéndolos como si estuviera danzando. -¡¡FUKAEMUYI!!

Una serie de pétalos de flores aparecieron flotando y danzando alrededor del muchacho y con un movimiento de las manos de éste, los pétalos se dirigieron velozmente hacia Iketo, éste comenzó a esquivarlos, pero eran tantos y pequeños, que varios lo alcanzaron y lo cortaron al rozarlo, ya que estos pétalos funcionaban como unas filosas navajas.

Sangrando, Iketo se levantó muy molesto del suelo, dispuesto a vengarse.

-¡¡PLANTAS CARÏBORAS ESPIRITUALES!!

Iketo lanzó una serie de semillas al suelo cerca de su enemigo que se enterraron por sí mismas, al instante, nacieron varias plantas carnívoras de grandes bocas y dientes, que inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar a Kurama. Eran muy veloces, y el chico apenas podía evitar sus mordidas, pero no tubo tanta suerte, ya que una de ellas le atrapó un pie, lastimándolo seriamente. A Kurama no le quedó remedio que utilizar el Fukaemuyi para cortar las plantas por el tallo para poder librarse de ellas.

-¿Qué te pareció, Kurama? –Se burló Iketo acariciando su largo cabello celeste. –Ahora estás bastante lastimado por mis técnicas, y pronto utilizaré una muy potente para eliminarte.

-No lo creo. –Dijo el chico levantándose nuevamente. –No creas que va a ser tan fácil matarme.

Kurama seguía manteniendo su eterna seguridad, determinación y tranquilidad, lo que preocupó enormemente a Iketo. Entonces, Kurama sacó una hermosa rosa roja , comenzó a infundirle su poder espiritual y en un momento la flor se convirtió en un amenazador látigo.

-¡¡LÄTIGO DE ROSA!! –Gritó este, y al instante el látigo atacó a Iketo, quien a duras penas pudo evadirlo no sin antes recibir algunas cortadas de sus filosas espinas. Iketo rodó por el suelo, listo para contraatacar.

-¡¡RAÍCES DEL INFIERNO!!

De pronto, las verdes raíces que atacaron a Kurama desde un comienzo, comenzaron a salir a cantidades del líquido verde y atraparon a Kurama envolviéndolo e inutilizándolo y levantándolo en el aire. Por más que se esforzaba en liberarse de ellas, más lo apretaban.

-Esas raíces son mis mejores armas. Las Raíces del Infierno son capaces de triturar los huesos y fundir la carne con el ácido en el que están bañadas. ¿Ves el líquido verde a los costados de este puente? Pues es un ácido muy poderoso, que corroe la carne y deshace todo lo que cae en él. –Lo miró malignamente. –Y adivina quién caerá en él.

Kurama no dijo nada, pero estaba decidido a no darle el gusto de morir. Ya había preparado su truco por si sucedía algo así.

-No creas que me has vencido. –Dijo Kurama con una seguridad que puso nervioso a Iketo.

-¡Daré la orden a las raíces que te sumerjan al ácid... –No pudo seguir hablando, ya que su cuerpo se paralizó totalmente y no pudo usar su poder espiritual. Las raíces ya no percibieron sus órdenes, así que soltaron a Kurama, que cayó parado en el puente, y se sumergieron de nuevo al ácido. -¿Q-qué e-está p-pasando...?

-Te he plantado en el cuerpo la Semilla Mortal cuando escapabas del Fukaemuyi. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, no eres tan hábil como pensabas. –Lo miró –Ahora me pregunto si debería matarte, con una sola palabra la semilla explotará y la nueva planta crecerá y destrozará tu cuerpo por completo.

-...Maldito, j-juro q-que t-te m-mataré...

-Veo que no tienes remedio. –Kurama movió la cabeza negativamente. Lo volvió a mirar muy decidido, luego caminó hacia la salida, y antes de salir, dijo:

-Muere.

Y al decir esto, la semilla se abrió dejando a una verde enredadera salir por todo el cuerpo de Iketo, matándolo en el acto. Ya en el suelo, del cuerpo nacieron bellas flores multicolores. Kurama suspiró y salió de la habitación para dar con otro pasillo oscuro, y con... ¿Koenma?

-¿Qué hace aquí Señor Koenma? –Preguntó extrañado Kurama. -¿Qué le ha pasado?

Preguntó muy preocupado al ver al príncipe algo golpeado.

-Vine a prevenirte, Kurama. –Dijo seriamente el apuesto Koenma en su apariencia de muchacho.

-¿A prevenirme? ¿De qué?

-De quién querrás decir. Vine a prevenirte de Yuske.

-¿De Yuske? ¿Por qué? Somos amigos.

-Ya lo sé, hasta a mí me duele admitirlo. –La expresión del Dios se tornó triste. –Tu eres inteligente, Kurama, y por eso ya debes darte cuenta que Yuske Urameshi está condenado a repetir los mismos errores que cometió Toguro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Se preocupo Kurama.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que reviví a Genkai para que impidiera que Yuske perdiera la cabeza? –lo miró directo a los ojos –Pero ella no lo logró y Yuske cambió su forma de pensar y se puso en nuestra contra.

-Él jamás haría eso. –Kurama comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Ah no? Pues tú sabes que él haría cualquier cosa por ser más fuerte para defenderlos, ¿verdad? Podría hasta vender su alma... –La voz de Koenma envolvía la mente de Kurama lanzándolo así a la duda.

-Pero también podría seguir otro camino, como el de Toguro, el de no querer perder nunca su fuerza. –Koenma caminó hacia Kurama. –Lo he pensado mucho y... creo que en poco tiempo no tardará en atacarlos a ustedes como lo hizo con nosotros, y también en atacar a las personas que ustedes más quieren para obligarlos a usar sus máximos poderes... Podría hasta atacar a tu madre...

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes nosotros?

-Yuske nos atacó a mí, a Keiko, Botán, Shizuru y Yukina. Veníamos a prevenirlos... –Koenma trató de no llorar.

-...No es verdad... –Apenas dijo el muchacho-... No es verdad... Yuske es nuestro amigo... No es verdad...

-El manipulamiento de Shie hizo que despertara poco a poco la mala voluntad que escondía Yuske en su interior. Ya no hay nada que hacer, Kurama. Hay que detener a Yuske antes que sea demasiado tarde. Lo siento...

-...No puede ser verdad...

La mente del muchacho cayó entonces a una eterna duda, se sumió en la oscuridad profunda, y las palabras de Koenma resonaban en su cabeza como ecos en una caverna. Quería a su amigo, pero no lo conocía tanto como para asegurar que con el tiempo cambiaría su forma ser. Kurama había iniciado así, un viaje hacia la duda y la decepción.

Koenma sonrió.


	21. Hiei Contra las Espadas Gemelas

**Capítulo 20: Hiei Contra Las Espadas Gemelas**

Hiei ya estaba bastante aburrido de caminar por pasillos húmedos y habitaciones oscuras sin encontrarse con nada que valga la pena destruir, sólo patéticas y débiles apariciones que trataban de detenerlo, a los que destruía sin piedad.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. –Protestó.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, Hiei entró a una habitación bastante peculiar, ya que en tanto en el techo, como en las paredes y el piso, estaban llenas de agujeros pequeños. Aquel cuarto era circular.

-Qué tontería. –Dijo Hiei cuando se paró en el centro de aquella habitación.

-¿Lo crees? –Se escuchó una voz amenazadora y burlona.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Aparece ya! –Ordenó Hiei bastante molesto, él no estaba para esos juegos.

-Como quieras.

Entonces, desde las sombras, apareció un hombre delgado y de baja estatura, su piel era negra y su cabello corto y blanco. Llevaba ropa oscura samurai, en su espalda tenía sujetas por un cinto, dos pequeñas espadas.

-Hola, Hiei. Me llamo Shidoshi, el asesino de las espadas gemelas, y he venido a matarte.

Hiei sonrió.

-Hablas demasiado, seguramente eres un debilucho. –Dijo.

-No estés tan seguro... –Y diciendo esto, Shidoshi saltó y desapareció en el aire. Hiei se puso en guardia con su espada rápidamente, sus ojos buscaban al enemigo, hasta que lo encontró. El impacto de las espadas fue tremendo, ambos tenían mucha fuerza. En el momento en que Shidoshi había decidido atacar a Hiei por la espalda, éste rápidamente lo había notado, y dándose media vuelta, había evitado el golpe.

Shidoshi, al verse descubierto, saltó hacia atrás y se puso en guardia.

-Vaya. –Dijo este, sonriendo un poco nervioso. –Eres tan rápido como me dijeron.

-Veo que han investigado todo sobre nosotros.

-Así es.

Hiei sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Eso no te salvará de morir. –Lo dijo con tanta frialdad que a Shidoshi no le agradó nada el tono de su voz.

-¿Te crees invencible, verdad? Yo te demostraré que no es así. –Replicó sacando nuevamente sus espadas gemelas. Hiei se mantenía firme y tranquilo.

-¡¡SNAKE MANIPULATION SWORD!! –Gritó Shidoshi y comenzó a elevar su poder espiritual, haciendo vibrar toda la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se preguntó Hiei preocupado.

La energía espiritual de Shidoshi comenzó a penetrar por todos los agujeros de la habitación, y comenzó a escucharse un silbido ensordecedor, desde los agujeros, comenzaron a salir decenas de víboras que se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Hiei. Éste comenzó a saltar para evitarlas o a cortar sus cabezas con su espada, pero, desde arriba comenzaron a caerle encima y otras lograron atraparlo desde el suelo mordiendo sus piernas. En un momento, tenían a Hiei atrapado, las víboras tenían envuelto todo su cuerpo, ya no podía moverse.

-¡Ah ah ah! Te tengo atrapado Hiei, ya no puedes hacer nada. ¡Morirás! –Rió burlonamente Shidoshi. –Cuando dé la orden, mis mascotas morderán todo tu cuerpo e impregnarán un mortal paralizador que te pondrá a mi disposición.

-Cobarde. –Acusó Hiei.

-No Hiei, inteligente. –Y diciendo esto, se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo ferozmente por todo el cuerpo y la cara. Hiei soportaba los golpes sin decir una sola palabra. Después de un rato, ya cansado de divertirse, Shidoshi decidió que ya era hora de eliminar a su oponente.

-Prepárate, Hiei. Llegó tu hora. –Dijo, pero la mirada directa de Hiei no le gustó nada, así que decidió hacerlo pronto. Sacó sus espadas gemelas, y alzándolas hacia arriba, gritó:

-¡¡Muerdan!!

Inmediatamente, las serpientes mordieron la piel de Hiei provocándole un terrible dolor, éste sintió que un líquido doloroso comenzaba a correr por su sangre paralizando sus músculos. Ya no podía moverse.

"Maldición" pensó el chico de cabello negro.

Sonriendo malignamente, Shidoshi se acercó a Hiei blandiendo sus espadas, listo para cortarlo en mil pedazos. Pero, al estar frente a Hiei, notó que este sonreía. Nervioso, Shidoshi retrocedió un paso.

-Veo que te estás muriendo del miedo. –Dijo Hiei.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Se supone que no puedes hablar! ¡Estás paralizado! –Gritó el otro sorprendido.

-Te habrán informado sobre mí, -dijo sonriendo –pero eso no te dá nada de ventaja en esta pelea.

Entonces Hiei expulsó todo su poder espiritual quemando a las serpientes e incinerándolas en el acto ante los temerosos ojos grises de Shidoshi. Ya liberado de esas ataduras, miró a su adversario con desprecio.

-Detesto a las personas tramposas y cobardes como tú. –Alzó su mano hacia un Shidoshi que estaba petrificado por el horror. –Al saber tanto sobre mí y mis técnicas, te hizo dudar de tus propias habilidades y quisiste acabarme rápidamente. Pero no funcionó y ahora morirás.

-¡¡YOENSAKSREKOKUYO!!

En el puño de Hiei se formó una llama ardiente que lanzó inmediatamente encima de Shidoshi, quien hizo el intento inútil de evitar el impacto con sus espadas gemelas cruzadas delante de él, pero no le resultó, la llama disolvió las espadas y luego lo envolvió completamente para lanzarlo en contra de la pared, quemándolo y haciéndolo polvo. Sólo quedó de él una silueta negra marcada en la pared.

Hiei hizo un gesto despectivo y se fue de la habitación. Pero una sorpresa le esperaba fuera, en el pasillo. Una jovencita de aspecto delicado, de Kimono y de cabello celeste estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada débilmente en la pared. Parecía haber sido maltratada.

-¡Yukina! –Dijo Hiei muy sorprendido e inmediatamente fue hasta ella para ayudarla. -¡Yukina! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Responde!

Poco a poco Yukina abrió sus ojos y fijó una mirada triste y cansada sobre su hermano.

-... Hiei... P-por fin te encuentro...

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-... Vine con las chicas y el Señor Koenma... Y-Yuske...

-¿Por qué vinieron? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yuske con esto?

-... Yuske nos atacó...

-¡¿Qué?! –Hiei no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -¡¿Yuske los atacó?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-... El Señor Koenma nos dijo que Yuske empezaría a perder la cabeza y a actuar como Toguro, por el hechizo de Shie... –Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. –... Vinimos a prevenirlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde... ¡Yuske había matado a Genkai y nos atacó cuando lo encontramos! ¡Apenas pudimos escapar! ¡Se volvió loco!

Hiei abrazó a su hermana que rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba furioso, él acabaría con Yuske por atreverse a atacar a su hermana. Entonces, en la mente de Hiei, las palabras de Yukina tomaron una fuerza inusual.

Yukina, entonces, sonrió con malicia.


	22. ¡No Soy un Tonto! El Valiente Kuwabara

**Capítulo 21: ¡No Soy Un Tonto! El Valiente Kuwabara**

-¡¿Es que nadie va a pelear conmigo?! –Gritó el alto muchacho pelirrojo y feo, bastante molesto. -¡Cobardes! ¡Me tienen miedo!

Kuwabara siguió subiendo las escaleras muy irritado y con pocas ganas. Había encontrado algunas apariciones a las que golpeó e hizo huir, luego había encontrado a unas jóvenes elfas a las que liberó de su encarcelamiento. Pero no había encontrado a alguien poderoso para pelear. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué demonios hacía allí.

-¡Es cierto! –Dijo golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano. -¡Genkai! ¡Me había olvidado de ella! Espero que esté bien y que Yuske la haya encontrado. Ese sujeto Shie me parece que es muy peligroso... y libidinoso...

Entró a un largo pasillo y se estremeció de frío.

-¡Uuuuuh! Me parece que aquí está pasando algo muy malo con los muchachos, hay una energía muy negativa en el ambiente...

De repente, el muro de piedra al lado de Kuwabara explotó. El muchacho pudo cubrirse pero vio que de entre el polvo que se había levantado, surgió un enorme hombre musculoso que lo tomó del cuello con el brazo y se lo llevó corriendo hacia la otra pared, destruyéndola. Kuwabara cayó al piso adolorido y luego se puso en pie sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme escolar.

-¿Pero qué diablos pasó? –Se preguntó algo confuso, alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con un tipo mucho más alto que él, moreno, musculoso y pelado. Por ropa sólo tenía un taparrabos. Parecía estar bastante molesto. -¿Quién eres tú, gigantón?

-Mi nombre es Morotoshi Yaoktsu, renacuajo.

-¿Me llamaste renacuajo? –Se molestó Kuwabara. -¿Ya nos llevamos así? ¡Te daré tu merecido!

Y dicho al hecho, Kuwabara se le lanzó encima dispuesto a darle una lección a aquel tipo que lo insultaba, pero no contó con la enorme maza de madera que sacó Morotoshi por sorpresa, con la que le dio en medio de la espalda lanzándolo de bruces al suelo. Adolorido, Kuwabara se levantó profiriendo maldiciones.

-Eso te pasa por arrebatado. –Luego negó con su cabeza. –¡Qué mala suerte tengo! Sólo a mí me toca pelear con los imbésiles.

-¡¿Qué?! –Kuwabara se sintió herido por esa insinuación. -¡¿Me dices imbésil?! ¡¡Te demostraré que no soy ningún luchador mediocre!!

-¡¡ESPADA ESPÍRITU!! – Con el poder de la energía espiritual concentrado en su mano, Kuwabara formó una espada amarillo-naranja luminosa y con ella atacó a su adversario atropelladamente. A Morotoshi lo tomó desprevenido, pero pudo evitar ser lastimado con ayuda de su enorme escudo circular, con el que logró desviar el poderoso ataque de Kuwabara, que al pasar al lado de él por el propio impulso, Morotoshi aprovechó en darle un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, que lo lanzó directo a la pared, estrellándose una vez más.

-Con ese golpe te rompí el cuello. –Dijo el guerrero haciendo crujir los músculos de su abdomen en modo de burla. Pero mayor fue su asombro cuando vio que Kuwabara volvía a levantarse.

-A-aún no me acabaste... –Dijo éste, testarudo.

-Qué tipo más duro. –Murmuró molesto Morotoshi. –Veo que tendré que usar poderes más fuertes contigo de lo que me suponía.

Y diciendo esto, Morotoshi alzó su puño hacia Kuwabara.

-¡¡GOLPE DE LAS MIL ESTRELLAS!! –Cientos de disparos fueron lanzados con su puño a una increíble velocidad en dirección hacia Kuwabara, quién trató de esquivarlas, pero desgraciadamente no pudo hacerlo muy bien y recibió casi la totalidad de los disparos, y luego de los impactos y con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y lleno de heridas, el amigo de Yuske cayó de rodillas exhausto para luego caer completamente desmayado.

-Me lo suponía, es un debilucho. –El grandote se acercó entonces al muchacho y lo alzó del cuello del uniforme. –Ahora voy a darte tu merecido por haberme hecho perder mi tiempo, tonto.

Entonces, Morotoshi comenzó a darle una serie de puñetazos y patadas en todo el cuerpo al pobre Kuwabara. Ya más calmado y viendo en el estado miserable en que había dejado al chico, Morotoshi comenzó a reírse burlonamente.

-¿Lo ves, tonto? ¡No resultaste ser nada para mí! –Y luego, sus ojos se pusieron fríos y colocó su mano en posición de navaja en dirección al corazón de Kuwabara. –Llegó la hora de acabarte.

-¡¡GOLPE MORTAL!!

-¡¡ESPADA ESPÍRITU!!

Kuwabara fue más rápido con su espada que el golpe de Morotoshi, al instante, la espada espíritu había atravesado la enorme masa de músculos del abdomen de su enemigo. Morotoshi, sorprendido, soltó a Kuwabara y este cayó de pie ante él.

-Q-qué fue lo que pasó... –Exclamó el enorme hombre sorprendido, mirando hacia su abdomen atravesado y sangrando profusamente.

-Tú eras más fuerte, grande y rápido que yo. –Le dijo Kuwabara. –Por lo tanto la única manera de vencerte era engañándote para que me creyeras derrotado y sólo así te acercarías a mí y bajarías la guardia. Esperé el momento adecuado para derrotarte, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, debo rescatar a una abuela.

-...M-maldición, q-que vergüenza, vencido por un idiota... –Entonces, Morotoshi cayó pesadamente al suelo, muerto.

Kuwabara lo miró con la frente en alto, orgulloso de su astucia.

-No Morotoshi, fuiste derrotado por un verdadero hombre. –Y luego de decir esto, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

Caminaba silbando por el pasillo hasta que sorpresivamente se encontró con Botán parada al final del pasillo, estaba toda maltrecha y lastimada.

-¡Botán! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Kuwabara muy sorprendido al llagar hasta ella para ayudarla.

-¡Oh Kuwabara! ¡Es horrible! –Dijo la brujita y comenzó a llorar abrazada a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime Botán!

-¡Es Yuske! ¡Se volvió loco! ¡Lo encontramos afuera del castillo junto con Genkai y de pronto nos atacó a todos, a penas pudimos escapar! El Señor Koenma nos había dicho que teníamos que ayudar a Yuske porque corría riesgo de volverse inhumano por la manipulación anterior de Shie... Vinimos y... –Botán rompió a llorar de nuevo -¡Mató casi a todos y ahora está con Shie!

Botán volvió a refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de Kuwabara.

Muy dolorido, Kuwabara estaba impactado por lo que le había dicho Botán. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Yuske no podía hacerle eso a sus amigos!

-Debes detenerlo, Kuwabara –le pidió la chica –Genkai, Koenma y Yukina aún están vivos y Yuske... Yuske... ¡Dijo que nos mataría a todos!

Abrazando a su amiga, y con esas palabras tan horribles envolviendo su mente, confundiéndolo, Kuwabara decidió detener a Yuske, detener a su mejor amigo, aunque se le partiera el corazón.

Entre el llanto y sin que él la viera, Botán sonrió malévolamente.


	23. Maestra y Discípulo

**Capítulo 22: Maestra y Discípulo. El Poder de la Amistad**

La caída había sido desde una enorme altura, apenas había logrado alcanzar a Genkai antes del impacto con el agua lodosa. Abrazando fuertemente a su maestra para no soltarla, se sumergieron profundamente en el hondo lago por la fuerza de la caída. Cuando pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo, trató de salir a flote, lo que resultó bastante trabajoso, ya que el agua estaba muy helada y su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado. Al lograr salir por fin dificultosamente a la orilla con Genkai en sus brazos, Yuske notó horrorizado que ella estaba inconsciente y muy helada. Desesperado la llevó a un lugar seco, y con ayuda de unas ramas secas encendió una fogata para calentarla, el chico había visto varias veces a su maestra curar con su poder espiritual, así que intentó hacer lo mismo con ella. Poco a poco comenzó a devolverle el calor corporal hasta que finalmente Genkai volvió a recuperar un tono de piel más saludable y una temperatura corporal normal, pero aunque aún no recuperaba la conciencia, ahora dormía con cierta calma. Yuske, ya más tranquilo, la dejó descansar, ahora era el turno de él en recuperar sus fuerzas y sanar sus heridas. Luego de quince minutos, el muchacho se había quedado dormido junto a su maestra.

Generalmente, Genkai solía tener sueños tranquilos y claros, algunos premonitorios, y otros normales, pero el que tubo ahora escondía un mensaje, de eso estaba segura. En aquel extraño sueño que tubo en esa noche, se podía ver a ella misma con una enorme cabeza que apenas podía sostener, era un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, luego vio a Yuske que sostenía una llave en sus manos. "El poder de la amistad disuelve toda maldad" . Resonó esta frase como un eco en la oscuridad. 'Confía en ti, Yuske, tú puedes lograrlo' se escuchó decir a ella misma, y en un abrir y serrar de ojos, Genkai volvía a ser la de siempre.

Genkai despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor. Estaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de su discípulo, quien se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, entonces Genkai lentamente se fue levantando hasta quedar sentada y examinó con su mirada a Yuske, suspiró aliviada, él se encontraba bien. Entonces se levantó para saber en dónde se encontraba. Estaban en un bosque oscuro y lúgubre, a lo lejos apenas se veía el Castillo Negro a causa de la espesa niebla. Genkai comenzó a sentir mucho frío y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, pero aunque ya no fuera fuerte, lo soportaría.

-Debería acercase al fuego, maestra Genkai. –Dijo Yuske al verla. Recién había despertado. –Casi muere congelada, me dio un gran susto.

Con una mirada que decía: "no me digas lo que tengo que hacer", Genkai se sentó cerca del fuego.

-¿Le duele la cabeza?

-No.

Yuske sonrió.

-No me mienta, Genkai, sé que debe estar doliéndole mucho.

-Lo único que me importa ahora es derrotar a Shie.

-¿Y cómo lo hará? Ya no tiene poderes...

Genkai se levantó furiosa.

-¡¿Y crees que no me doy cuenta de eso?! –Sus ojos brillaron de rabia -¡Odio ser tan débil! ¡Odio que me estén protegiendo! ¡¡Yo soy la Poderosa Maestra Genkai del Estilo ReikouHadouken, no esto!!

Su cabeza comenzó a latirle con fuerza y el terrible dolor apareció, la joven por poco cae al suelo si no fuera porque Yuske la sostuvo. Notó que Genkai temblaba de rabia y dolor.

-Sé lo que siente, maestra, yo me sentiría igual si me hubiesen quitado todo mi poder que tanto me costó conseguir.

Genkai lo miró un poco preocupada.

-Pero debes aprender a dejar ir a tu poder cuando te llegue la vejez. No...

-Ya lo sé, "no debo cometer el mismo error que Toguro". Pero si tan solo llegara a la vejez con un poder parecido al de usted, sería inmensamente feliz, no importa si me vencen alguna vez, pelearé con todo mi poder y eso será suficiente para sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo. Pero lo que le hizo Shie a usted es una cobardía, eso fue trampa, no el paso normal del tiempo, por eso sé cómo se siente.

Genkai sonrió aliviada.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Yuske Urameshi, y me siento afortunada de ser tu maestra. Eres muy inteligente y capaz.

Yuske se quedó sin habla, jamás su maestra lo había adulado de esa forma. Quizás era porque estaba débil, o porque su corazón se había ablandado siendo ahora una dulce jovencita, o porque se había dado cuenta por fin de sus verdaderas capacidades. Igualmente, Yuske sonrió orgulloso y altanero. De pronto, él recibió una cachetada de Genkai, que lo hizo bajar de las nubes.

-¡¿Qué pasa que te quedaste mudo, idiota?! ¡¿Acaso te creíste lo que te dije?! ¡¡Eres un tonto!! ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil que me convenzan con un mediocre poder como el tuyo?! ¡¡No seas iluso!!

Sorprendido y herido en su orgullo, Yuske rumiaba una serie de maldiciones en contra de su maestra y de su propia idiotez.

-Ahora debemos pensar en sacarme esto de la cabeza y creo que sé como hacerlo.

-¿En serio? –Yuske se sorprendió. –Pensé que no tenía idea de cómo quitarse la piedra.

-Koenma me dio la idea con su poema.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cuando habló con él?

-¡No seas idiota, Yuske! –Le gritó muy molesta. –¡Estoy refiriéndome al poema! Tan sólo tienes que pensarlo y darte cuenta del contenido real de las palabras. Ahora bien, quiero que me escuches con atención. Quiero que utilices todo tu poder espiritual para destruir la piedra Aoi Eternity. ¿Entendido?

Yuske se quedó mudo.

-¿Acaso se volvió loca? ¡Podría matarla!

-¡No seas tonto, Yuske! Utilizarás tu poder espiritual influyéndolo dentro de mi cabeza para disolver la piedra. Es la única forma de hacerlo sin que mi cabeza explote en mil pedazos.

Yuske se puso violeta, ¡qué bruta y descriptiva que era Genkai a veces! De sólo pensar lo de la explosión se le ponía la carne de gallina.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? –Preguntó la joven burlándose.

-¡Claro que no! –Se ofendió el chico.

-Entonces hazlo de una buena vez. Concéntrate en tu energía espiritual y reúnela en tus manos, pon luego tus manos sobre mi cabeza y concéntrate en eliminar solamente la piedra. –Luego de decirle esto, Genkai se sentó en el suelo. –Hazlo ahora.

-Pero... –Dudó el muchacho.

-¡No dudes, tonto! ¡Si sabes lo que yo siento deberías arriesgarte! ¡No perdí mi tiempo entrenándote para ser un cobarde! –Miró a Yuske a los ojos. –Confía en ti, Yuske, tú puedes lograrlo.

Suspirando, Yuske se acercó a su maestra y comenzó a concentrar en sus manos todo su poder en una esfera de energía, luego la acercó a la frente de Genkai, en dónde se introdujo lentamente. Entonces, la energía espiritual de Yuske logró disolver le piedra sin que esta se destruyera, Genkai puso los ojos en blanco y cayó desmayada al suelo. Preocupado, Yuske fue a reanimarla, creyendo lo peor. Vio entonces que poco a poco, la hermosa joven se convirtió lentamente en una anciana. Genkai abrió los ojos y miró a Yuske, quien la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Bien hecho, Yuske. Ahora vamos a detener a Shie.


	24. La Pelea Entre Yusuke, Genkai y Shie

**Capítulo 23: La Pelea Entre Yuske, Genkai y Shie**

Yuske y su maestra entraron al Castillo Negro sin ningún problema, las pocas apariciones que los atacaron no resultaron ningún problema para ellos dos.

-Creo que Shie se encuentra en la torre más alta de este castillo. –Comentó Genkai.

-¡Entonces, vamos! –Replicó Yuske.

Subieron corriendo las escaleras de piedra y cruzaron rápidamente los pasillos oscuros y húmedos, hasta llegar ante una enorme puerta de madera.

-Ésta es la entrada a la torre. –Dijo Yuske.

-Entremos. –Dijo seriamente la mujer.

Ya estaba Yuske por utilizar el ReiGun para destruir la puerta, cuando Genkai le llamó la atención.

-¡No seas tonto, Yuske! ¡No utilices el ReiGun para una tontería como esta! ¡Guárdalo para algo más importante! ¡Recuerda que para usar el poder espiritual siempre hay un límite! –Y diciendo esto, la maestra del ReikouHadouken giró el enorme picaporte y la puerta se abrió. Miró a Yuske y comentó burlonamente –No sé cómo haces para abrir la puerta de tu casa, pero yo conozco esta simple forma para hacerlo.

Colorado por la vergüenza, Yuske murmuró algunas cosas y entró detrás de su maestra a la enorme habitación.

Resultaba difícil de creer que aquel gran cuarto circular estuviera en una torre, al final, se podía ver una enorme y larga escalera que ascendía hasta un trono negro y adornado con cráneos y enormes patas de araña, y en ese tétrico asiento, se encontraba sentado, Shie.

Shie tenía puestos unos anteojos negros, llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto por los hombros y la espalda, tenía puesto una larga toga negra de hechicero, con su codo derecho apoyado en el manubrio del trono, aparentaba bastante indiferencia ante los recién llegados.

-Pensé que habían muerto. –Dijo él.

-No creas que es tan fácil derrotarnos, maldito. –Respondió Yuske.

Shie dirigió su mirada hacia Genkai, y una chispa de ira se encendió en su mente al verla con el aspecto de una anciana.

-Veo que lograste deshacerte de mi obsequio, Genkai. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Pensando, Shie, algo que tú nunca hiciste.

Yuske no pudo reprimir una risotada de burla. Furioso, el guerrero se levantó de su trono, apuntándolos con su dedo..

-¡¿Me desafías de nuevo, Genkai?! ¡¡Tú y tu discípulo morirán por mis manos!! ¡¡No les quedará tiempo de seguir burlándose de mí!! –Y diciendo esto, el cuerpo de Shie comenzó a agrandarse, sus músculos crecieron, su poder espiritual se incrementó, la ropa se hizo pedazos y lo único que vestía era sus pantalones. Se había convertido en un enorme guerrero musculoso y poderoso.

Yuske y Genkai estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Se parece mucho a Toguro. –Dijo Yuske, pero Genkai nada dijo, estaba muy seria, se había transformado otra vez en una joven guerrera.

Shie se lanzó en contra de ellos con una velocidad mucho mayor que la de antes. Yuske y Genkai apenas pudieron esquivarlo al saltar cada uno a los lados, luego, ambos dirigieron sus puños hacia Shie, pero este los interceptó tomando sus puños y lanzándolos en contra de las paredes. Inmediatamente, Shie se lanzó en contra de Yuske y comenzó a propinarle una enorme paliza, Genkai fue a su auxilio y trató de darle una patada desde el aire, pero Shie la atrapó del tobillo y la lanzó otra vez hacia la pared.

-Quédate ahí, Genkai, ya vendrá tu turno. –Dijo malignamente.

Al volver el rostro hacia Yuske, recibió un puñetazo de éste en la quijada que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Yuske se levantó e hizo la técnica del ReiGun.

-¡¡REIGUN!!

La técnica dio de lleno en Shie provocándole un gran daño en el hombro. Furioso, Shie se enfureció y atacó con su poder espiritual.

-¡¡PODER PSÍQUICO ESPIRITUAL!!

Yuske logró esquivarlo, pero cuando se preparaba para volver a atacar, recibió una fuertísima patada en el estómago que lo dejó arrodillado en el suelo, sin aire, indefenso.

-¡¡Eres mío!! –Gritó Shie victorioso -¡¡RAYOS PSÍQUICOS!!

Aquel ataque hubiera acabado con Yuske si no fuera porque Genkai se interpuso e hizo un poderoso campo de fuerza para evitar que ese ataque alcanzara al muchacho. Furioso, Shie comenzó a atacar a la mujer con golpes de puños y patadas, a los que ella lograba bloquear con cierta dificultad hasta que su contrincante logró golpearla en la mejilla con un puñetazo lanzándola hacia el piso. Genkai logró ponerse en pie a tiempo antes de que Shie lograra descargar una patada, ya que tubo tiempo de saltar para esquivarlo y cayendo detrás de él..

-¡¡REIGUN!! –Genkai disparó en contra de Shie y le dio justo en el brazo lastimado.

Shie rugió de dolor e inmediatamente, con una enorme velocidad, tomó a Genkai por el rostro, sorprendiéndola. Shie comenzó a correr con Genkai en su mano y la estrelló en contra de la pared, la soltó para luego propinarle la misma paliza que le había dado a Yuske, luego de unos minutos, alzó a la mujer por el cuello e hizo atrás su puño, listo para dar un golpe final.

-¡¡Muere de una vez, Genkai!!

Pero cuando el enorme puño de Shie estuvo cerca del rostro de Genkai, una mano sujetó fuertemente el brazo y evitó el golpe mortal.

-No te lo permitiré, desgraciado. –Le dijo Yuske con una sonrisa.

Shie estaba por atacar al muchacho pero recibió una patada de Genkai en la cara, que lo hizo retroceder adolorido. Entonces, Yuske y Genkai saltaron hacia otro lado y se pararon uno al lado de la otra, en posición de ataque, colocando sus espaldas juntas, listos para el combate.

-¡¡Ataque sincronizado!! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se lanzaron en contra de Shie y comenzaron a atacarlo con puñetazos y patadas. Yuske y Genkai, maestra y discípulo, se movían como si fueran el reflejo del otro, Shie no podía detenerlos, recibía todos los golpes en todo su cuerpo. El ataque de ambos era imbatible y fantástico. Saltaban al mismo tiempo, golpeaban en partes reflejas al mismo tiempo, todo lo hacían exactamente sincronizado, como si supieran lo que el otro pensaba. En un momento, cuando Shie cayó al suelo de rodillas, casi acabado, Yuske y Genkai saltaron hacia atrás y apuntaron hacia Shie con el dedo índice.

-¡¡REIGUN!!

Los dos disparos salieron directo hacia Shie para eliminarlo definitivamente, pero, los poderes fueron interceptados por otro poder espiritual, que los detuvo. Yuske y Genkai volvieron la vista hacia el lugar en dónde había provenido el poder, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei estaban parados en la puerta, muy serios.

-¡Chicos! –Exclamó Yuske felizmente. –Me alegro de que estén bien, ya me estaba preocupando por ustedes, no sabía en dónde estaban.

Genkai permanecía en silencio, preocupada. El aspecto de aquellos tres no parecía normal.


	25. Amigos Enemigos

**Capítulo 24: Amigos Enemigos **

Yuske se acercó a sus amigos un poco extrañado, las miradas de Kuwabara, Kurama y hasta de Hiei no eran las mismas.

-Ten cuidado, Yuske. –Le advirtió su maestra con un murmullo. Yuske la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué, Genkai? Si sólo son ellos.

Genkai asintió con un gesto.

-Justamente por eso. Pregúntales por qué detuvieron nuestros ReiGun.

Yuske protestó, él también les iba a hacer esa misma pregunta. Luego, se dirigió hacia sus amigos hasta quedar frente a ellos.

-Genkai tiene razón. ¿Por qué detuvieron nuestros poderes?

Para sorpresa del muchacho, sus amigos se pusieron en guardia, listos para pelear en contra de él.

-Urameshi, lo siento mucho, -dijo Kuwabara con su habitual ímpetu y lágrimas en sus ojos melodramáticamente -no voy a permitir que acabes con mi querida Yukina ni con mis amigos.

-Lo siento, Yuske, aunque seamos amigos, no puedo permitirte el que te conviertas como Toguro. –Dijo un atribulado Kurama.

-Acabaré contigo, Yuske Urameshi. –Dijo Hiei resumidamente, y su mirada se dirigió a la maestra Genkai. "Yukina me dijo que Yuske la había asesinado, que raro" pensó el chico, pero la confusión en su mente volvió a dominarlo y su ira en contra de Yuske, regresó. –Genkai puede ocuparse de Shie, a nosotros sólo nos importa eliminarte.

-¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando? ¡Yo nunca haría tal cosa!

Yuske estaba muy sorprendido. ¡Sus amigos ahora parecían como si estuvieran completamente convencidos de algo en contra de él! Pero el chico no tubo mucho tiempo para seguir meditándolo, pues sus amigos comenzaron a atacarlo inmediatamente.

-¡¡LÄTIGO DE ROSA!!

-¡¡ESPADA ESPÍRITU!!

-¡¡YAOENSAKSREKOKUYO!!

Apenas pudo Yuske evitar los tres ataques, ya que pudo eludir la espada, apenas escapó del poder de Hiei, pero fue lastimado por el látigo. Los tres guerreros se lanzaron en su contra esta vez luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, a lo que Yuske respondía con mucha rapidez los golpes de puños y patadas de sus amigos, hasta que la rapidez de Hiei lo interceptó y le dio una certera patada en el abdomen que lo hizo estrellarse contra de una pared, luego de esto Hiei saltó hacia Yuske, sacando la espada dispuesto a cortarlo en dos, pero el chico lo vio y pudo hacerse a un lado, y el golpe de espada de Hiei hizo pedazos una piedra.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa, chicos?! –Gritó Yuske. -¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?!

En ese momento, Kurama y Kuwabara volvieron a atacar a Yuske con sus poderes, Yuske logró evitarlos, pero no vio a Hiei y a su espada por detrás de él y sufrió una enorme herida en la espalda. Yuske cayó de rodillas.

-¡¡No sé qué es lo que les pasa!! ¡¡Pero yo no pelearé en contra de ustedes!! –Gritó Yuske muy enojado y adolorido.

-¡¡Yuske!! –Llamó Genkai, y el muchacho volvió su rostro hacia ella, quien estaba lejos de la pelea. –Tú sabes qué hacer.

Al escucharla, Yuske asintió, se levantó y miró a sus amigos con desafío. Hiei, al escucharla aconsejar a su discípulo, dudó nuevamente de las palabras de Yukina. Ella era su hermana, no podía desconfiar, pero...

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Me dan lástima! ¡Ah ah ah! –Se burló Yuske sorprendiendo a sus amigos. -¡Sí! ¡Yo maté a todos! ¡Y me dio gusto hacerlo! ¡Me sentí poderoso! Y no veo la hora también de matarlos a ustedes y a los demás.

Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei estaban enfurecidos por lo que había dicho Yuske, y se dispusieron a atacarlo.

-Esperen. ¿Por qué no me atacan todos a la vez, inbésiles? ¡Yo les demostraré que puedo soportarlo!

-Como tú quieras. –Dijo Hiei, dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero no quiero que lastimes a mi madre. –Dijo Kurama preparándose.

-¡Urameshi! ¡Fuiste un buen amigo! ¡Y tendrás una muerte honorable! –Exclamó Kuwabara con efusión.

Yuske estaba preparado, o eso creía, sabía que con los ataques más poderosos de sus amigos se jugaba la vida, pero era la mejor manera de romper el hechizo de Shie, así que concentró todo su poder espiritual para sólo usarlo como escudo, y esperar a ver lo que pasaba.

-¡¡ENSAKSKOKURIUHA!! –Gritó Hiei llamando al dragón negro.

-¡¡ESPADA ESPIRITUAL!! ¡¡CRECE!! –Ordenó Kuwabara y su espada luminosa se alargó directo a Yusuke.

-¡¡LÄTIGO DE ROSA!! –Kurama dirigió su látigo mortal junto con los poderes de los demás.

Yuske se cubrió el rostro con los brazos en forma de equis, se deseó suerte y dirigió sus últimos pensamientos hacia Keiko, su querida amiga, que quizás ya no podría declararle su amor jamás.

La explosión fue tremenda, el dragón, la espada, y el látigo atacaron al mismo tiempo provocando una enorme polvareda después del impacto, entonces, cuando ya todo se había calmado, un gran cráter oscuro apareció en el suelo en lugar del cuerpo de Yuske. Yuske, había muerto pulverizado.

-Pero..., ¿Q-qué hicimos? –Tartamudeó incrédulo Kuwabara despertando al fin de su hechizo. -¡Matamos a Yuske!

-N-no puede ser... –Fue todo lo que dijo Kurama.

-... Fuimos unos idiotas... –Protestó débilmente Hiei, para luego caer profundamente dormido al suelo.


	26. La Venganza de Genkai

**Capítulo 25: La Venganza de Genkai**

-¡¡Ah ah ah!! ¡¡Fueron unos tóntos!! –Se burló Shie al ver el resultado de la batalla -¡Nadie puede en contra de mis poderes hipnóticos! ... Hice que mataran a su amigo sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo... Veo que no confían plenamente en su frágil amistad de grupo... ¡¡Ah ah ah!! ¡¡Patéticos!!

Kurama y Kuwabara estaban muy enojados, dolidos y se sentían traidores, querían vengarse, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, estaban muy débiles por haber usado sus máximos poderes en contra de Yuske.

Shie se levantó del suelo cuan grande era. Sonreía triunfante.

-Ahora será muy fácil eliminarlos...

-¡¡Cállate tonto!! –Gritó la maestra Genkai sorprendiendo a todos. –¡No creas que ya has ganado tan fácilmente con Yuske muerto y sus amigos indefensos! ¡Aún quedo yo!

-¿Tú? –Se rió Shie burlándose. -¿Tú quieres derrotarme? ¡Pero qué ridículo! ¡Una tonta patética y debilucha como tú nunca podrá derrotarme!

-¿Estás seguro? –Le preguntó ella con una seguridad infranqueable que puso muy nervioso a Shie.

-Sólo dices tonterías, estás herida por la muerte de tu discípulo.

-¡Bah! Buscaré otro discípulo y listo. –Dijo la mujer con un gesto despectivo.

-¡¿Q-qué?! –Se sorprendió Shie al igual que Kuwabara y Kurama. -¡Pero que mujer más insensible!

-Ya no hablemos de mi inútil ex discípulo. Quiero que comencemos a pelear. ¡¡Lánzame tus mejores poderes!! –Exigió Genkai comenzando a caminar hacia Shie, y al mismo tiempo volviendo a su aspecto de anciana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! ¡¡Te dije que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas!! ¡¿O es que acaso no puedes?! ¡¡Eres un luchador mediocre y siempre lo fuiste!!

-¡¡Maldita vieja patética!! –Y diciendo esto, Shie comenzó a atacarla -¡¡RAYOS PSÍQUICOS!!

Los rayos fueron directo hacia Genkai y le dieron de lleno, pero aunque su ropa se estropeó y su piel se lastimó, Genkai seguía caminando con paso seguro hacia Shie con una seguridad increíble.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Shie? ¡Qué patético eres! –Se burló la maestra del ReikouHadouken.

Confuso y sorprendido, su oponente volvió a atacar con su máximo poder.

-¡¡PODER PSÍQUICO ESPIRITUAL!!

El enorme disparo dio otra vez de lleno en Genkai, pero esta no hizo ningún gesto de dolor y siguió caminando hacia él, riéndose.

-Ése es realmente todo tu poder, ¿verdad? ¡Nunca fuiste poderoso! ¡Sólo eres un estúpido mentiroso!

-¡¡Maldición!! –Shie estaba nervioso, su seguridad comenzaba a quebrarse -¡¡PODER PSÍQUICO ESPIRITUAL!!

Tampoco le hizo gran daño, sólo algunas pequeñas lastimaduras.

-¡Ah ah ah! ¿Lo ves? ¡No me hiciste nada! Ya no puedes engañarme por más tiempo, ya he descubierto tu juego.

-¿D-de qué hablas? –A Shie comenzaba a temblarle las piernas.

-Hablo de que eres un patético mentiroso, tus poderes no son nada, ni siquiera le hiciste daño a Yuske, y siquiera me haces daño a mí. Tú poder es sólo pura fantasía... ¡Sólo sabes engañar a las personas! ¡Eso fue lo único que lograste en toda tu miserable vida! ¡Hasta tu mismo te engañaste!

-¿Q-qué?

-Tú no eres joven, sólo te hipnotizaste a ti mismo para convencerte de una juventud perdida. ¡¡En realidad eres un viejo miserable y débil de 80 años!! Lo único que encontraste para la juventud fue la piedra Aoi Eternity que siquiera podías utilizar... ¡Te descubrí! ¡Descubrí tu juego!

-¡Mentira! –Se defendió Shie. -¡Yo soy poderoso y joven! ¡Logré hipnotizar totalmente a esos tontos para que mataran a Urameshi! ¡Soy perfecto!

-¡No es verdad! –Dijo Hiei que había despertado hacía unos minutos -¡A mí no lograste hipnotizarme totalmente! ¡Cometiste un grave error al decirme que Yuske había matado a Genkai, cuando en realidad estaba viva!

-Pero...

-Y además, -se escuchó la voz de Yuske, que ante el asombro de todos, apareció desde unos escombros –Nunca lograste matar a nadie con tu técnica hipnótica.

Shie se quedó sin habla. Genkai se paró frente a él y levantó su mano y extendió su índice.

-Utilizaste una figura parecida a Toguro para infundirnos un temor psicológico a Yuske y a mí, pero descubrí tu juego, y supe entonces que no eras poderoso. ¡Ahora prepárate a morir! ¡¡Haré un ReiGun tan poderoso que te borrará del mapa!!

La endeble confianza de Shie se quebró en mil pedazos al verse al descubierto, la fuerte personalidad y seguridad de Genkai lo había derrotado, dejándolo vulnerable. Entonces, el enorme hombre que era, desapareció, y en su lugar, entre una espesa niebla negra, apareció el anciano que Yuske había visto por primera vez. El verdadero Shie.

El anciano se arrodilló ante Genkai y pidió patéticamente por su vida.

-¡Por favor, Genkai! ¡Te suplico que no me mates! ¡Prometo no volver a molestarte! ¡Yo te amo, mi querida Genkai!

-Ya es tarde, Shie, ya hiciste demasiado daño y llegó la hora de que pagues todos tus crímenes... Además, tu amor nunca me interesó, idiota... ¡¡¡REIGUN!!!

Un poderoso disparo espiritual dio de lleno a Shie, a quien hizo polvo en un santiamén, acabándolo así para siempre de una vez por todas.


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Yuske se acercó lentamente a Genkai, quien permanecía en silencio mirando hacia la nada.

-Ya todo terminó. –Dijo el chico. –Ése Shie estaba enfermo.

Genkai lo miró.

-Es cierto, Yuske, ahora vámonos a casa.

Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei se acercaron a ellos con cierto reparo. Estaban algo tristes y confundidos.

-Creímos que habías muerto. –Comentó Hiei.

-¡Nop! –Se negó Yuske con orgullo –Salté antes de ser impactado totalmente por los poderes y me escondí con ayuda de la polvareda que se levantó.

-Pero igual resultaste muy herido. –Dijo Genkai.

-¡Usted también está bastante herida por los ataques de Shie! –Exclamó Yuske molesto.

-Perdónanos por haberte atacado, Yuske. -Se lamentó Kurama.

-No se preocupen muchachos, recuerden que yo estuve en la misma situación que ustedes, es perfectamente normal dudar de los otros, hasta de las personas que más queremos.

-¡Wow! Eso fue profundo. –Se sorprendió Kuwabara -¿De dónde lo aprendiste?

-Bueno... -Yuske miró a su maestra con orgullo. –Digamos que lo aprendí de una gran persona.

Genkai le agradeció el cumplido con una mirada de agradecimiento.

-¡Ah! ¡Se lo creyó! –Se burló Yuske -¿De verdad usted se creyó lo de buena persona? ¡Ah ah ah! ¡Qué ingénua!

Enfurecida, Genkai le rompió una enorme piedra en la cabeza a su discípulo, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Luego, ella también cayó noqueada al suelo, debilitada por la pelea.

-Bueno, deberemos llevar a estos dos a rastras –Se quejó Kuwabara.

-Dirás tres. –Dijo Kurama viendo a Hiei caído en el suelo, durmiendo por haber usado el dragón negro.

Una semana después de la pelea con Shie, ya todos estaban recuperados, y para festejarlo, todos decidieron ir al cine. A las siete de la tarde, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei. Botán, Keiko, Shizuru y Yukina estaban listos para ir a buscar a Yuske al templo de Genkai para ir al cine, ya que el muchacho había ido a visitar a su maestra al salir del colegio después de una semana de no verla. Cuando llegaron, Yuske estaba conversando con su maestra en la cima de la larga escalera.

-¿Cómo supo que el poder espiritual de Shie y su juventud no eran verdaderas? –Preguntó Yuske a su maestra.

-Él mentía demasiado y se enojaba con facilidad, es típico de las personas embusteras que tienen poca confianza en sí mismas.

-Entonces sólo tenía que demostrarle a Shie su gran inseguridad oculta para quebrar la poca confianza que se tenía él mismo. –Propuso el chico.

-Exacto. Él vivía en el autoengaño, hasta que se dio de lleno contra la realidad. –Genkai se alzó de hombros, indiferente. –En realidad era un luchador mediocre.

-¿Cómo sabe usted tanto? –Se maravilló Yuske.

-He vivido mucho y observado mucho, Yuske. Algún día tú también serás maestro y sabrás tanto como yo.

Yuske nada dijo, pero le gustó la idea de serlo. Genkai miró a Yuske seriamente.

-Hiciste muy bien en esquivar los poderes de tus amigos, hubieras muerto si no lo hacías.

Yuske se rió.

-Podría haber soportado sólo un poder espiritual de uno, pero son muy poderosos, y mucho más si atacan juntos.

Genkai asintió en silencio. Yuske se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

-Estuve pensando en que el poema de Koenma tenía otro significado aparte de lo de la piedra, abuela Genkai. –Dijo Yuske.

-¿Cuál?

Yuske dudó en decírselo, quizás ella se burlaría de él otra vez.

-Cuando tuve que deshacer el cristal... pensé con profundidad en el poema, y llegué a darme cuenta...

-¿Sí?

. -Creo que "El poder de la amistad disuelve toda maldad" quería decir también que nosotros somos, somos... –Dijo Yuske, y miró a su maestra sorprendido por su descubrimiento. Ésta le sonrió sinceramente, asintiendo con la mirada la pregunta de su discípulo.

-Ahora ve con tus amigos, Yuske Urameshi, ellos te están esperando.

-¿No quiere ir con nosotros al cine? Le pagaremos la entrada.

-¡No tonto! ¡Vete de una vez que ya estoy cansada de ver tu horrendo rostro!

-¡Usted siempre la misma vieja aburrida! –Se quejó el chico. Luego se calmó pensando en que ella siempre era así y la prefería de ese modo, ellos eran amigos al fin de cuentas, y sonriendo agradablemente y despidiéndose de su maestra, Yuske fue con sus amigos.

-¡Apúrate Yuske, que se hace tarde para ir al cine! –Le gritó Keiko.

-¡Ya voy! ¡No me grites, Keiko! ¡Qué escandalosa eres!

Genkai, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, vio a su discípulo reunirse con sus amigos, y luego, todos ellos se despidieron de ella y se fueron.

Genkai miró con ternura el colgante de flor que le había regalado Yuske, y comprendió entonces que nunca iba a estar sola, porque su discípulo y sus amigos, jamás la olvidarían, y alguna vez, cuando estuviera en el cielo, sabría que ellos llegarían para encontrarse de nuevo y jamás se separarían.

-¡Qué va! –Exclamó ella mirando hacia los chicos que ya se iban. –Ya tengo ganas de ver una buena película.

Y diciendo esto, Genkai dio un gran salto por encima de las escaleras para poder alcanzar al grupo, hasta caer encima de Yuske, dejándolo tirando en el suelo y maldiciendo a su maestra.

-Acepto tu invitación, tonto.

-¡Ay! De nada...

Todos se rieron divertidos, Keiko ayudó a Yuske a levantarse, y este, con su amiga y su maestra en ambos lados, acompañándolo, se sintió muy feliz. El equipo Urameshi estaba completo.

FIN

Nota: El poder espiritual tiene un límite para ser usado. Yuske Urameshi utiliza demasiado el ReiGun, cosa que no puede hacer.

Nota: Si quieres opinar sobre mi historia, escríbeme a: Por si algún despistadillo no se dio cuenta, el poema de Koenma se refiere a que Yusuke y Genkai son también amigos, aparte de ser discípulo y maestra.

Si tienes la suficiente sagacidad del alma de un filósofo, sólo un sentimiento simple, iluminación o una inteligencia deductiva, sabrás interpretar el siguiente hexagrama en la relación maestra/discípulo entre Genkai y Yuske en la serie. ¡Suerte!

"Se trata de un hombre que personalmente ya ha dejado a sus espaldas los afanes del mundo: un elevado sabio. Pero aparece un seguidor que lo comprende y no lo suelta, no se desprende de él. Así regresa una vez más al mundo y ayuda a éste en la ejecución de su obra. De este modo surge entre ellos un enlace de índole eterna".

Párrafo sacado del hexagrama 17. Sui/El Seguimiento

I CHING:

El Libro de las Mutaciones


End file.
